Macho Alfa Espalda Plateada
by Pirilaxa
Summary: El es el ninja mas fuerte de Suna pero un completo ignorante en temas del corazón, ella una ninja promedio que lo ama en secreto. ¿Podrá la fortuna poner a ambos en el día y la hora apropiada?. GAAMATSU! si eres menor de edad o muy sensible no entres. Lectura no apta para cardiacos a menos que quiera tener un patatus y en general se corre el riesgo de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.
1. Animales sueltos

**MACHO ALFA, ESPALDA PLATEADA**

 **Hola, estoy de regreso con esta historia. Les cuento se sale un poco de la media, no soy su autora solo editora y transcriptora. Les cuento que el verdadero autor de esto es mi editor pornográfico al que llamaremos Pichichu. Les cuento esta historia a ratos puede resultar chocante porque esta vista desde la perspectiva masculina, yo solo puse algunos detalles para no hacerla tan pesada.**

 **No olvidemos que Naruto y sus personajes son propiedades de Kishimoto-Sama.**

* * *

 _En la naturaleza donde impera la ley del mas fuerte, solo el macho mas apto, el mas fuerte, el que cuenta con una alta dosis de testosterona circulando en su organismo es quien tiene libre acceso a las hembras, pudiendo elegir a capricho con cual el desea copular y mantener vigente su patrimonio genético, asegurando la perpetuación de su herencia y manteniendo la supremacía de su estirpe por sobre las demás. En el ser humano, ocurre exactamente lo mismo solo que de manera mas sutil y solapada._

* * *

Estaba molesto, hacia mucho calor en ese día. En el único lugar en todo Suna donde habían mosquitos era en donde se encontraba y los insectos estaban decididos a hacer una fiesta con el profanando su blanca e inmaculada piel. Era uno de los pocos días libres que se tomaba en todo el año y había decidido con anticipación que lo pasaría junto a sus hermanos.

En Suna había un hermoso balneario que había sido construido aprovechando el borde del río que alimentaba a la aldea, unos kilómetros mas arriba de esta. Tenia hermosas piscinas construidas sin alterar el aspecto natural del lugar, con eucaliptus enormes que estaban adaptados al desierto, traídos especialmente con ese fin desde Konoha. Un pequeño paraíso terrenal al lado de Suna. Pero habían dos cosas que impedían que su descanso fuese efectivo, la primera es que lo que iba a ser un tranquilo día familiar, se había transformado en una salida con sus hermanos mas novio/a y el; en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia viendo como el Nara se comía a Temari a besos y sus manos intrusas que tocaban mas de la cuenta, lo tenía sencillamente harto, lamentablemente Kankuro estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo mimos de Sari como para darse cuenta e ir a ponerle en su lugar al vago mal educado. Habitualmente era el quien lo hacia, pero si no hacia algo pronto lo haría el y a su manera. Si le hubiesen avisado ni loco iba de clavo haciendo mal tercio, se hubiese quedado descansando solo en en casa o trabajando tranquilo en la oficina.

Lo otro que le molestaba, era que parecía que medio Suna había decidido tomarse el día y se escuchaba mucha gente desde el sector común (el se encontraba en el vip) y eso no podía significar otra cosa que fangirls odiosas intentando sobrepasar la barrera si se enteraban de su presencia en el lugar. Si se hubiese quedado en su oficina estaría a salvo de los mosquitos, de las fansgirls y Matsuri estaría a su lado para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitase, además de proveerle deliciosa comida que le preparaba a diario en una pequeña cocina acondicionada al lado de su oficina, no como en ese día en que debería comer con la cara llena de risa, alguna de las bazofias preparadas por Temari. Seria un largo, caluroso y tedioso día. Resignado a disfrutar de su "día familiar", se echo en una tumbona a la fresca sombra de un eucaliptus intentando dormir una siesta en compañia de los mosquitos.

Del otro lado en el sector común, Matsuri estaba sencillamente hecha una furia. Sari y Yukata le habían convencido de ir al balneario, ella había aceptado feliz, al fin después de mucho tiempo tendrían un día de solo chicas, pero la muy rata de Sari las había abandonado, había preferido a su novio antes que a sus amigas, una afrenta que le seria difícil de olvidar y que no perdería oportunidad de cobrársela. Yukata llego acompañada no solo de su novio, sino de cuanto Shinobi amigo de este encontró para invitar, decidida a conseguirle un novio a como fuese lugar la muy alcahueta. Lo que seria una agradable día de chicas se había transformado en el festival de las salchichas y desafortunadamente ella era el pan, al que las salchichas acosaban sin piedad, intentando acceder a el.

Ella siempre al pendiente de Gaara, ignoraba que tenia tanto éxito entre las huestes masculinas y la diminuta bikini (regalo de Sari) que eran apenas tres triángulos cubriendo solo lo justo para no estar desnuda (por detrás sus nalgas estaban descubiertas, solo un delgado hilo pasaba entre ellas) no ayudaba mucho, no era algo que ella compraría pero no tuvo tiempo de salir de compras y tuvo que resignarse a ocuparla, tampoco iba a bañarse con ropa como una subnormal, no era mojigata pero preferia evitarse dentro de lo posible el acoso al que estaba siendo sometida en ese momento y que estaba agotando su paciencia. Se dispuso de muy mal humor en una tumbona a aplicarse aceite de coco para broncearse, pensaba tomar el sol un rato para luego darse un baño refrescante en las heladas aguas del río. Para cuando se dispuso a aplicarse el aceite en sus piernas, seis pares de manos masculinas se ofrecieron solicitas a ayudarle, rodeándola en su lugar e intentado tocarla con la excusa de ayudarle con el bronceador, haciéndole sentir como un pedazo de carne listo para ser devorado. Matsuri no soporto mas tanto acoso y grito a todo pulmón.

Del otro lado del muro, Gaara fue violentamente despertado de su modorra cuando escucho el agudo grito de Matsuri. Ella estaba al lado suyo y estaba en peligro. Sin pensarlo siquiera se dirigió raudo a ayudarla. La vio rodeada de una horda de simios subnormales que la miraban como si se la fuesen a comer viva e intentaban tocarla. Ella intentaba inútilmente cubrirse, no pudo evitar admitir que se veía hermosa con esa bikini tan reveladora, su miembro se erecto de forma automática frente a tan deliciosa vista, sintió deseos de tocar su piel que se le antojaba muy suave y de quitarle de un manotazo esos tres minúsculos triángulos, contemplar su magnifica desnudez y recorrer cada centímetro de ella con sus manos.

Ella le vio llegar absolutamente sorprendida de verlo ahí y en esas fachas: estaba vestido con una camiseta negra de cuello alto y mangas cortas (como los surfistas) con detalles en color celeste en cuello y costados y traje de baño de color negro cinco centímetros sobre la rodilla, se veía guapísimo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras haberle hecho una inspección tan detallada como descarada, tomando en cuenta que bajo esas prendas se encontraba totalmente desnudo. Fue inevitable el humedecerse y comenzar a sentir unas inoportunas hormigas en su entrepierna.

Los muchachos miraban confusos, encontrarse con el Kazekage mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos y en ropa de baño en un lugar donde estaba medio Suna, no se veía todos los días. Mas aumento la confusión en todos ellos cuando se quito la camiseta dejando su albo y trabajado torso expuesto y dijo:

-Matsuri, toma tus cosas y ven conmigo, necesito me apliques bronceador ahora mismo y tengo mucha hambre, necesito que me des de comer, también necesito que me des un masaje (no hallaba que decir y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento) ¡Y Uds. Pervertidos, tienen prohibido molestarla, intentar tocarla, acercarse a ella o siquiera mirarla. Si me entero que la estuvieron rondando, me encargare de hacerles pagar por su descaro y falta de respeto!- dicho esto Gaara la abrazo por la cintura (no se pudo contener las ganas) y la envolvió en su arena sacándola de ahí.

Los jóvenes que unos minutos antes se encontraban cortejando a Matsuri se miraban y se preguntaban que era lo que había sucedido. Estaban tratando de conquistar a Matsuri y de un minuto a otro aparecía el Kazekage apabullándolos no solo con su presencia sino que además mostrando su físico imponente al quitarse la camiseta, amenazándoles y actuando como si estuviese ¿celoso?.

Gaara tampoco entendía su reacción, solo sabia que quería sacarla de ese lugar donde estaba rodeada de tontos, en cuanto supo que ella estaba tan cerca quiso tenerla para el solo; estaba desesperado quería algo con ella y no sabia que. El verla casi desnuda apenas cubierta con esa diminuta bikini lo tenia trastornado, estaba excitado como si fuese un animal en celo y no estaba dispuesto a soportar que otros se le acercasen a ella. Si aun tuviese al Shukaku todos ellos estarían irremediablemente muertos y Matsuri no solo estaría desnuda sino que ya estaría recorriendo su piel a su antojo.

Matsuri lo miraba sin pizca de recato, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas revelaba que se encontraba muy perturbada. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Gaara y menos los dos con tan poca ropa. Y la cercanía estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, se sentía muy excitada.

Aparecieron en un baño privado que además tenia ducha y vestidor en el sector vip. Gaara puso seguro y bloqueo la puerta con su arena, necesitaba estar a solas con ella y que no los interrumpieran. No tenia ningún plan, pero sabia se encontraba muy excitado y desesperado por ella, solo se estaba dejando llevar siendo un esclavo de sus hormonas y de un dictador que se alzaba imponiéndose en su entrepierna.

Ella acomodo una banca y le llamo (con una voz que se le antojo muy sensual) para ponerle el aceite de coco que olía muy bien. Se lo aplico en la cara con delicadeza, para ir bajando masajeando suavemente su cuello, aprovechando de darle un masaje descontracturante, que siempre había querido darle pero nunca se había atrevido a ofrecerle y que el prácticamente se lo había exigido un rato atrás y ella estaba feliz de complacerlo y aprovechar de tocarlo a sus anchas.

Gaara se entregaba con los ojos cerrados al placer que le brindaba Matsuri con sus manos, quien además a veces sin querer rozaba su espalda con sus senos los que sentía muy firmes (y moría de ganas por tocar), donde también fue masajeando delicadamente, los dos estaban disfrutando en silencio de ese momento tan intenso. Matsuri tenia las manos llenas de aceite de coco se sentía muy excitada al estar tocando a su Sensei con la excusa de aplicarle bronceador, su intimidad estaba hinchada y mojada al punto que un poco de liquido escurría por la cara interna de sus muslos y el tacto de la tanguita de su bikini se le hacia muy molesta.

Cuando fue el momento de aplicar el aceite en su pecho y sintió las yemas de Matsuri rozar a sus tetillas, Gaara sencillamente explotó de lujuria y tomando a Matsuri por la nuca le estampo un beso feroz y posesivo invadiendo su boca con su lengua sin esperar a recibir permiso. Ella le correspondió de inmediato sin siquiera dudar por un segundo, abriendo su boca y rozando tímidamente su lengua con la propia comenzó a besarle y pronto había alcanzado la misma intensidad que el. Ella necesitaba mas contacto y se trepo sobre las piernas de Gaara quedando ahorcajas sobre el y rápidamente enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferro con sus brazos de su cuello.

Matsuri no daba crédito a su osadía, pero estaba desespera, el verlo así vestido, tocarlo y masajearlo, mas sus besos habían encendido aun mas dentro de ella, el fuego en su vientre que pulsaba furioso en su entrepierna y se había convertido en una humedad viscosa aun mas copiosa, que luchaba por ser satisfecha.

Gaara estaba en franco éxtasis, el sentir la intimidad de Matsuri contra la suya lo tenia enloquecido de deseo, sus senos contra su pecho solo cubiertos por unos trozos minúsculos de tela y su trasero prácticamente descubierto hasta donde sus manos se habían dirigido a tocar sintiéndolo firme tal como lo imaginaba, lo recorrió suavemente primero, para después irlo apretando suavemente sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y pecho delicadamente, mientras movía de forma totalmente involuntaria su intimidad sobre su miembro que estaba cada vez mas endurecido e intentaba adentrarse en ella a pesar de la escasa e inoportuna tela que se interponía entre ellos dos. Le soltó el nudo de la parte superior de la bikini y fue a parar por ahí, sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos rozándose contra su pecho. Llevo una mano y comenzó tímidamente a rozar a uno de ellos, Matsuri gimió fuertemente y se restregó con fuerza sobre su miembro. Viendo el efecto que provocaba en ella, comenzó a acariciar a ambos senos con mas fuerza hasta cambiar una de sus manos por la punta de su lengua con la que suavemente rozo a uno de sus pezones, en respuesta a sus atenciones Matsuri nuevamente gimió con fuerza, olvidando que fuera del cuarto había gente y les podían oír, estaba tan concentrada en su placer y en Gaara que todo lo demás para ella estaba de sobra.

Gaara no lo podía soportar mas, era demasiada presión dentro de si. Bajo a Matsuri de sus piernas, se puso de pie sentándola a ella en la banca y tomo su mano y la guió hasta su miembro. Ella le miraba sonrojada y jadeante solo cubierta por un minúsculo triángulo de tela sobre su sexo.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- le pregunto con la voz sofocada, mas parecía el gruñido de una fiera que la voz de un humano y eso que habían pasado un par de años desde que le había sido extraído el Shukaku.

-Tu pene- respondió Matsuri sin pudor mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y pasando su mano por encima del pantalón acariciándolo en toda su extensión. Ahora el que lanzo un fuerte y ronco gemido fue Gaara quien no se pudo contener frente al placer que se le estaba brindando. Se bajo de un solo movimiento los pantalones de baño y los pateo lejos quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella quien al ver a su miembro en toda su plenitud apuntando hacia ella se sonrojo violentamente, aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Nuevamente tomo su mano y esta vez la poso directamente sobre su miembro, enseñándole como debía acariciarlo y diciéndole:

-Es todo tuyo, acarícialo como si fuese tu mascota, tu juguete. Bésalo, lámelo como si fuese la mas deliciosa de las paletas…- Gaara estaba fuera de si, una cosa era auto complacerse a hurtadillas, rápido para calmarse, pero recibir ese placer de las manos de Matsuri que además estaban untadas en el aceite de coco que hacia que sus caricias fuesen aun mas placenteras, sencillamente le estaba llevando directamente a la locura diciendo, mas bien gimiendo toda clase de locuras y obscenidades prácticamente a todo pulmón, hasta transformarse en roncos gemidos, cuando ella obediente acerco su boca a su miembro. En ese momento perdió la pizca de cordura que aun le quedaba y se desplomo en la banca mientras que ella se arrodillo en el piso sin dejar de brindar placer a su miembro. No lo pudo evitar, pero pronto sus testículos y su miembro se contrajeron y vibraron liberando su contenido en la boca de Matsuri, mientras su dueño gemía impúdicamente su frenesí.

Ella se relamió los labios con lujuria, así como sus dedos que estaban salpicados con su esencia. El la miraba anhelante esperando el siguiente movimiento de ella quien calmadamente y con una lentitud desesperante para el, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajarse lentamente la parte de debajo de su bikini. No tenia ningún plan, en esos momentos se encontraba disfrutando la intimidad que por años había anhelado compartir con Gaara, esa era su oportunidad, no saldría de ahí sin haberse hecho mujer entre sus brazos.

Matsuri estaba demorando demasiado, titubeando completamente desnuda con la parte de debajo de su bikini en su mano. Gaara el verla así temblorosa, desnuda y encantadoramente dulce además de sexy se puso en pie y le arrebato la bikini de su mano, necesitaba olerla y degustarla no pudiendo reprimir el animal deseo de lamerla y probar su sabor. Ella no saldría de ahí sin haber sido suya y haría lo necesario para que ella lo aceptara como su macho.

Una vez que probo su sabor, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la banca y la sentó a su lado. La sentía muy nerviosa, parecía que todo el aplomo que ella había demostrado hasta hace un momento se había esfumado. La abrazo por sus hombros, notando que temblaba del nerviosismo. Tomo con suavidad su mentón y le dio un delicado beso que fue apenas un roce de labios al que ella correspondió, primero temblorosamente para después tomar confianza y comenzar a invadir con su lengua la boca de Gaara, en ese momento estrecho el abrazo al que ella correspondió hasta treparse nuevamente en sus piernas quedando sentada frente a el y con sus pierna ahorcajas sin dejar de besarlo pero manteniendo una prudente distancia de su masculinidad que se encontraba dormida, pero no dejaba de ser intimidante considerando que ambos se encontraban desnudos. El aprovecho el espacio entre los dos y bajo besando suavemente su cuello mientras que con sus dos manos masajeaba delicadamente sus pechos. Matsuri se entregaba al placer de las caricias con los ojos cerrados y se sostenía con sus brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello de Gaara.

Gaara deseaba cada vez mas de ella y deseaba empujarla hasta el limite, deslizo su boca hasta uno de sus senos donde comenzó a lamer suavemente su pezón, ella comenzó a dejar salir suspiros de aprobación, el decidió subir la apuesta y deslizo una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella que se encontraba húmeda, esponjosa y caliente. Al sentir su mano ella tembló e intento juntar las piernas. El se limito a acariciar sus rizos que se encontraban húmedos de los fluidos de ella, lentamente pero de forma constante y sin dejar de estimular su pezón fue bajando hasta lograr masajear de lleno su cada vez mas húmeda entrepierna, pero sin atreverse aun a abrir sus pliegues. Esas caricias estaban encendiendo un fuego en el vientre de Matsuri que sentía convertía sus caderas, sus piernas y su voluntad en gelatina y se revolvía gustosa en su caldo buscando que la mano de Gaara calmase ese impúdico ardor. No era tan inocente como aparentaba, se auto complacía regularmente, pero el placer que Gaara le estaba brindando era cien veces de lo que ella lograba por si sola.

El estaba aun mas excitado que unos instantes atrás y su miembro estaba erecto otra vez, y deseaba poseerla de una buena vez. Por eso es que dejo a su seno y ataco con lujuria los labios de ella y con sus dedos comenzó a abrir los pliegues de su intimidad buscando su botoncito, al que con aplicarle unos sencillos toques llevo a Matsuri directamente al placer. Ella perdió la pizca de cordura que le quedaba y jadeaba de placer ondulando frenética sus caderas y gemía su nombre con el rostro perlado de sudor y una expresión de lujuria en sus ojos.

Parecía que Matsuri se iba a caer de sus brazos, Gaara la recostó en la banca quedando con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de ella, vio su intimidad hinchada con sus labios rosados entreabiertos y entre los cuales se deslizaba esa humedad viscosa que lo tenia enloquecido. Se dejo llevar y acerco un dedo hasta donde manaba y toco sintiendo como su dedo se hundía en esa suave humedad, y acerco su boca hasta su botoncito y lo lamió con delicadeza como si se tratase del mas delicioso de los dulces. Matsuri en respuesta gimió y ondulo sus caderas con sus ojos bien cerrados. Sentía mucha vergüenza pero el deseo en ella era mas fuerte y estaba deseando ser penetrada por el, pero aun no se atrevía a pedírselo por temor al dolor que sabia sentiría.

El ya no podía seguir esperando mas, y separando bien sus muslos tomo su miembro y lo enterró hasta poco mas de la mitad de una sola estocada en la intimidad de Matsuri. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor, sentía estaba partida en dos e inevitablemente se le escaparon unas gruesas lagrimas. El intento salir pero ella enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se lo impidió.

El seco sus lagrimas con sus dedos y le dio un casto beso en la frente, Matsuri le atrajo y atrapo su boca en un beso feroz e intenso, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Gaara mientras lo recorría con sus manos haciendo un inventario de el. En respuesta, el inicio un movimiento de vaivén entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente intentando hundirse cada vez mas en ella, incrementado cada vez mas su velocidad, ella le correspondía con movimientos de cadera, intentando seguir el ritmo que el marcaba, coronado con agudos gemidos de ella y roncos suspiros de el, que era perfectamente audibles para los que se encontraban en los alrededores del cuarto.

Matsuri ya no sentía dolor, por el contrario sentía que dentro suyo se juntaba una gran presión dentro de su bajo vientre, pulsando y vibrando dentro de si, buscaba satisfacer esa necesidad de placer agitando sus caderas y buscando intensificar ese contacto tan intimo con el, buscando aumentar el roce de sus intimidades, sus manos lo recorriendo por todos los lugares y recovecos donde ellas alcanzaban.

Gaara estaba en éxtasis, ella ya era suya y solo suya. Ese deseo que había estado tanto tiempo latente dentro de si, ese día en particular al verle casi desnuda y rodeada de tontos había encontrado razón y en esos momentos se encontraba cumpliéndolo, dando lo mejor de si y disfrutando de cada centímetro de ella, disfrutando deslizarse dentro de su cavidad estrecha y húmeda que lo comprimía, que lo hacia sentir hervir de deseo y le hacia anhelar que nunca acabase ese momento tan perfecto. No lo pudo alargar por mas tiempo y pronto sintió vibrar dentro suyo su orgasmo y liberación, derramándose por completo dentro de ella. Matsuri debajo suyo continuo ondulando con fuerza sus caderas buscando friccionar su botoncillo contra su hueso púbico y en breves instantes ella gimió su orgasmo. Se sentía satisfecha de haberse hecho mujer entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, había sido algo sorpresivo e inesperado pero ni por un segundo se arrepentía de haberse entregado a el en cuerpo y alma.

-Te amo- le dijo Matsuri besando con suavidad el kanji en su frente.

-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo- fue la respuesta de Gaara.

Se besaron con dulzura y Gaara atrajo a Matsuri y la abrazo contra su pecho y cubriendo el piso con arena se recostaron en ella, quedándose rápida y profundamente dormidos después de el momento tan intenso vivido.

Después de dormir un rato, Gaara despertó con Matsuri abrazada a el, usando su pecho como almohada. El la quedo observando embelesado, ella se veía tan dulce, frágil con una tranquila expresión en su rostro aun infantil, que en nada se parecía a la expresión de lujuria que lucia un par de horas atrás. Ella le producía en su pecho la sensación cálida de sentirse completo sin ese vacío en el corazón que tanto le atormentaba; nunca hasta ese momento se había sentido tan completo como cuando estaba deslizándose en su apretada humedad y ella lo besaba y acariciaba como si su vida dependiese de eso. Y esa calidez en su pecho le hacia sonreír en esos momentos como un tonto, pero no sabia como llamar a eso que sentía ni tampoco sabia como encarar su relación con Matsuri de ahí en adelante, si el no le pregunto su parecer no ella tampoco pregunto el suyo, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus deseos e instintos más básicos y ahora estaba ahí lleno de dudas pero con aun mas ganas que antes; moría por volver a poseerla y ella no daba señas de querer despertar. Volvió a sentir una renovada somnolencia y decidió dormir otro ratito abrazado a tan buena compañía.

* * *

Holas, me reporto con este nuevo fic que como ya saben es producto de la calenturienta imaginación de mi editor pornográfico. Espero les haya agradado y que haya cumplido las expectativas de lemon. Aun no tenemos claro si solo será un one shot o continuar la historia, dependerá exclusivamente de uds y la respuesta que tengan con el.

Todos los comentarios, sujerencias y tomates son bienvenidos. Les recuerdo que todo me sirve hasta una patada en el culo, todo me impulsa hacia delante. Besos y nos leemos


	2. Instintos Desatados

**INSTINTOS DESATADOS**

 _Regrese con el segundo capitulo de este fic que no sera muy largo. Como ya saben solo soy su transcriptora su autor es mi partner, editor pornografico, cocinero, etc. lemon y más lemon asi que si eres una delicada e inocente doncella que no quieres contaminar tus sentido por favor no lo leas (el no se quiere hacer cargo si alguien se corrompe por sus escritos), en fin si quieren sufrir una hemorragia nasal con riesgo de convulsionar es bajo su irresponsabilidad._

 _Por ultimo no olviden que Kishimoto- Sama es el autor y dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Espero les guste._

* * *

No supo cuanto rato estuvo dormido, pero comenzó a despertar cuando sintió el suave roce de unos dedos finos que le recorrían su vientre, dibujando con delicadeza cada uno de los recovecos de los músculos marcados en el y que lentamente iba bajando sin prisa, tortuosamente lento hacia su zona intima, deteniéndose en su bosque enmarañados de vellos pelirrojos, acariciándolos y peinándolos con esmero. Entre la modorra y el placer, el solo atino a separar mejor sus piernas para darle mejor acceso a esos dedos intrusos a los que su arena no habían detectado como agresivos y peligrosos, sino por el contrario toda su defensa se encontraba desperdigada alrededor de el, dejando su piel desnuda y expuesta permitiéndole un goce aun mas intenso de las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Los dedos curiosos habían continuado su viaje hacia el sur, ahora se encontraban en sus testículos acariciándolos con suavidad y delicadeza, reconociéndolos, sopesándolos, masajeándolos con cuidado lo que estaba provocando una violenta erección y unos renovados deseos de poseer a la dueña de esos deliciosos y placenteros dedos. Una de sus manos abandono sus testículos y comenzó a acariciar a su miembro pasando los dedos alrededor de el, moviendo su piel de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando con ternura a sus gemelos. No duraría mucho rato recibiendo tanto placer, mas cuando sintió el tacto de su lengua traviesa pasar a lo largo de toda su longitud, para después ser tomado su miembro con firmeza, puesto en posición vertical y de pronto sentir como se hundía de lleno dentro de ella siendo abrazado por su apretada y húmeda intimidad, ella se había auto empalado en su miembro y no contenta estaba cabalgándolo cual amazona salvaje con un tortuoso y lento vaivén; ya no pudo mantener por mas tiempo sus ojos cerrados, necesitaba verla con desesperación.

Tenia sobre el a la mas ardiente y lujuriosa amazona, quien lo miraba con ojos febriles; lo estaba montando con frenesí y dejando que sus hermosos pechos se bamboleasen a libertad al alcance de sus manos, no perdió tiempo y los comenzó a rozar primeramente hasta comenzar a amasarlos, para después atraerla hacia el y comenzar a brindarles suaves mordiscos a sus pezones endurecidos. Ella respondió a sus caricias deslizándose cada vez mas rápido y frenética sobre su miembro hasta inclinarse hacia su rostro reclamando con ansiedad su boca, donde fue alegremente recibida por el y enrosco su lengua en la de ella, sin dejar de pellizcar sus pezones endurecidos, ella estaba ahora con los ojos cerrados recibiendo el placer que el le brindaba con generosidad, cuando el placer se acumulo al máximo en su interior, ella abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos lánguidos y brillantes de lujuria y gimió con fuerza su éxtasis, mientras las paredes de su vagina se contraían en dulces espasmos que lo comprimieron con fuerza, desencadenando en el también el alcanzar el orgasmo mientras la sostenía por la cintura intensificando sus penetraciones y derramándose por completo dentro de ella.

Matsuri colapso sobre su pecho donde podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado y el la abrazo atrayéndola hacia si. No solo la deseaba de una manera desbocada e inagotable, dentro de si estaba germinando un sentimiento para el que no tenia un nombre, pero que había crecido desde hacia algún tiempo, lentamente casi desde el mismo día que la tomo como alumna, haciéndole necesitar continuamente de su compañía, sus charlas interminables a las que el contestaba con monosílabos, pero sin embargo estaba al pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, incluso le había llevado en mas de una oportunidad a poner su vida en riesgo por protegerla a ella, esa necesidad de tenerla a su lado era tan intensa al punto de contrariar al consejo (que veía con malos ojos su estrecha cercanía) rechazando de plano su asignación a un escuadrón apostado lejos de Suna por un año, con la excusa de que nadie estaba preparado para reemplazarla como su asistente, esa necesidad de ella era tan imperiosa al punto de preferir tenerla a su lado de domingo a lunes llena de trabajo, que permitirle tomar días libres lejos suyo, había llegado a un estado de tal dependencia que si comía otros alimentos que no fuesen preparados por ella terminaba irremediablemente enfermo, por lo que debía llevarla consigo a donde fuese que tuviese que viajar y ella debía de atenderle cada uno de sus caprichos alimenticios a la hora que el la requiriese.

Ese sentimiento aun sin nombre, lo había transformado en unas pocas horas atrás en un simio agresivo, celoso e hiperhormonado y la había reclamado como suya delante de todo aquel estuviese cerca y después lo había hecho reclamarla en privado como a su hembra y desencadenar en el una nueva necesidad, al punto de solo estar satisfecho cuando se metía dentro de su deliciosa piel y toda ella se le hacia embriagantemente e intoxicantemente codiciable y deseable.

Ella lo miraba expectante, estaba en las nubes. Al fin su mayor y mas escondido sueño de niña se hacia hecho realidad, el hombre al que ella tanto amaba y que hasta hace unas pocas horas parecía ser inalcanzable, al que se conformaba con amar en silencio y estar a su alcance a la hora que fuese necesario sin importar los sacrificios que implicara, su amor secreto la había reclamado frente a todos sus pretendientes, la tomado entre sus brazos y la había hecho mujer. Se sentía tocando el cielo con las manos, tan confiada que le había confesado al fin sus sentimientos mas guardados, nunca pensó que seria algún día capaz de decirle que lo amaba, pero ese día había llegado en el momento mas inesperado y ahora que estaba abrazada a el, no iba a desperdiciar oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba, si era preciso hasta quedar disfónica.

-Te amo, desde siempre y estoy muy feliz de ser tuya-le dijo Matsuri con dulzura, tomándolo por la cara, acariciando sus mejillas y besando con dulzura el su kanji en su sien izquierda.

-Yo, no tengo nombre para lo que siento por ti, pero quiero que sepas que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Y tu me perteneces, no tienes derecho a abandonarme nunca- le respondió Gaara reclamando sus labios con suavidad, en un beso que tenia mas amor que lujuria.

-Para mi es mas que suficiente Gaara-Sensei- dijo Matsuri acomodándose abrazada a su lado y dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Deberías olvidar el honorifico, Suri. Con mi nombre es mas que suficiente- Le respondió el dándole un beso en sus castaños mechones y llamándola por primera vez con ese apelativo cariñoso que habitualmente empleaban sus amigos.

-Como tu digas Gaara, mi amor- respondió Matsuri somnolienta. Se sentía muy agotada además del ejercicio, habían sido muchas emociones y le estaban pasando la cuenta. Y pronto se quedo profundamente dormida abrazada al hombre de su vida.

El la observaba dormida apoyada en su pecho, sencillamente era perfecta; sus senos eran firmes, respingones con sus pezones rosaditos del tamaño preciso, cada uno le cabía en una de sus manos, eran absolutamente codiciables. Siguió haciendo su inventario con ella dormida sobre el, estaba extasiado con la menuda mujer que descansaba en sus brazos:

Su cintura muy fina, y su vientre muy trabajado y musculado, por delante se proyectaban unas caderas muy apetecibles y que eran rematadas por su monte coronado por unos escasos rizos castaños, por detrás tenia un trasero firme, que lo traía de cabeza, especialmente ese día cuando la vio con sus nalgas desnudas, era un crimen que ella apareciese vestida así. Y sus piernas sencillamente lo tenían loco desde hacia años: largas, perfectas, totalmente acariciables, y esa hermosa mujer era toda suya.

Estaba perdido en esas reflexiones y haciendo un detallado inventario de Matsuri que dormía placida abrazada a el, cuando tocaron suavemente a la puerta y entonces escucho la voz de Kankuro que le llamaba bajito.

-Gaara, Gaara. Se que estas ahí con Matsuri. Salgan rápido con discreción, antes que Temari se de cuenta y arme un escándalo- dijo el marionetista con preocupación.

-¿Nos estuviste espiando?- dijo Gaara en voz baja con molestia, mientras las arena comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno a el.

-¿Espiarte? ¡si no han tenido un mínimo de consideración! Han gemido como animales en celo, sus aullidos se escuchan con total claridad desde varios metros fuera del vestidor. Es imposible no saber que se encuentran dentro y con sus gemidos y jadeos no dejan dudas acerca de la naturaleza de su encuentro. Afortunadamente Temari esta entretenida con Nara, y no se dio cuenta de nada, pero viene dentro de poco para almorzar. Háganse un favor y salgan rápido de ahí-le dijo Kankuro con preocupación. Entendía la necesidad y la urgencia de su hermano por tener intimidad con Matsuri, solo que ese no era el lugar ni el momento mas apropiado.

Matsuri al escucharles hablar, había despertado. Al escuchar a Kankuro, había sufrido un violento sonrojo, el enterarse que su encuentro intimo con Gaara fuese de dominio publico (Sari debía estar más que enterada de lo sucedido) le causaba una vergüenza enorme.

Forzosamente tuvieron que ducharse y vestirse sin muchos deseos de salir a almorzar. Afortunadamente la comida la habían preparado Sari y Kankuro, que a juicio de Gaara estaba bastante buena, aunque nunca como le quedaría a Matsuri.

Tener a Matsuri a solo unos metros suyo, ayudándole a servir la comida a Sari le hacia sentir solo y abandonado. A duras penas soportaba la lejanía de ella, estaba desesperado por terminar de comer e irse pronto de ahí junto a ella.

Después de soportar estoico la alegre perorata de Temari, quien se alegro mucho de encontrar a su hermanito menor en compañía de Matsuri (así no sentía tanta culpa por hacerle ir a un supuesto paseo familiar y dejarlo solo), las indirectas de Kankuro quien no perdía oportunidad de incomodarle y los saludos de rigor de parte de los pocos que repararon en su presencia en el lugar. Al fin pudo quedar a solas con ella y largarse rápido de ahí bajo la excusa de acompañarle a su casa.

Una vez a solas en el apartamento de Matsuri, apenas cerraron la puerta busco con ansiedad sus labios para tomar posesión de ellos siendo cálidamente recibido por ella. Ni corta ni perezosa, ella le despojo ansiosamente de sus prendas para comenzar a recorrerlo con sus manos y reclamarlo como suyo. Pronto estaban nuevamente entregándose de lleno al amor recién descubierto y que parecía jamás seria suficiente para satisfacer la necesidad que sentían del otro.

Después de concluido su encuentro, se quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hasta aqui la entrega de hoy, ojala les haya agradado.

Muchas gracias a las 3 chicas que me dejaron un review, se agradece el apoyo.

Besos y nos leemos


	3. Retirada

**RETIRADA**

 **Holas!**

 **He regresado con la tercera entrega de Macho Alfa, esta historia que no es mía en su totalidad, los créditos los comparto con mi editor pornográfico y compañero de vida, padre de mis hijos Pichichu (directo culpable que los lemons sean muy lemons), yo solo aporto algunas cosas relacionadas con el punto de vista femenino.**

 **Gracias a todas quienes han leído esta historia y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a Matsuri de Sabaku No, espero que te guste y si no me tiras tomatazos virtuales x la red.**

 **Por ultimo ¡Gracias Kami por Kishi-Sama!**

* * *

 _"En muchas especies animales, una vez satisfecho el impulso copulatorio que asegura la perpetuación de su estirpe el macho se aleja de la hembra, dejándola sola a su suerte, con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a su camada. Muchos machos humanos, en particular aquellos que son inmaduros e inexpertos tienen a reproducir esta poco solidaria conducta…"_

* * *

Se sentía muy frustrado, mas de lo que nunca creyó que pudiese llegar a sentir; después de vivir los tres meses mas felices de su vida, los dos meses posteriores sin dudarlo habían sido los amargos que recordase en su vida adulta y lo peor es que era su exclusiva responsabilidad y absolutamente su culpa. El vacío en su pecho que le había atormentado en su infancia, había vuelto con aun mas fuerza y teñido de culpa, mucha culpa ya que toda la inmensa y devastadora soledad que estaba sufriendo y a la que también condeno a Matsuri era gracias a su total y absoluta estupidez.

Por enésima vez se dio vuelta en su cama en un infructuoso esfuerzo por dormir, sin lograrlo una noche más. Los recuerdos de ella lo atormentaban y le estaban empujando al limite de la cordura. No había mas remedio, se sentó en su cama y se sobo las sienes tratando de calmar la tensión que sentía en su cabeza, lo malo era que al recordarla automáticamente se encendía la tensión en su entrepierna que solo aplacaba temporalmente al auto complacerse; había vuelto vertiginosamente a la pubertad y todo por su grandísima y enorme torpeza.

Después del fogoso encuentro en los vestidores y que continuaron en el apartamento de Matsuri, dieron rienda suelta a toda la pasión contenida entre los dos. Se volvieron unos adictos insaciables del otro, necesitaban estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y mantener contacto físico continuo, aunque solo fuese rozarse discretamente con las yemas de los dedos o intercambiando intensas miradas cargadas de deseo y de fogosas promesas que serian llevadas a cabo sin falta tan pronto tuviesen la oportunidad de estar a solas

Pronto su relación fue evidente frente a los hermanos de Gaara ya que casi no pasaba por el apartamento mas que para buscar ropa limpia, para ellos no fue sorpresa que estuviese viviendo un romance con su antigua alumna, la sorpresa había sido su intensidad y nivel de simbiosis. Nunca esperaron de alguien como Gaara el que llegase a experimentar algo así de intenso y se sentían muy contentos por el; Temari estaba pronta a contraer nupcias con Nara Shikamaru y se mudaría a Konoha y Kankuro estaba próximo a comprometerse con Sari tan pronto pasara el frenesí nupcial de Temari así que para ambos el saber que su hermano estaba con Matsuri era un gran alivio, no terminaría quedándose solo como era su temor.

Quienes no veían con muy buenos ojos esa relación eran los miembros del consejo, por las mas diversas razones: algunos porque incordiaba sus planes de conseguir alguna alianza política provechosa a través de un matrimonio concertado, otros por encontrarla una muchacha muy sencilla y demasiado humilde para ser la pareja del líder de la aldea, y por ultimo estaban los que encontraban altamente inconveniente que el estuviese junto a su pareja la mayor parte del día ya que podría distraerle de sus funciones como kage.

Nunca le pidió formalmente ser su novia o su pareja, pero ambos entendieron que ese era su vinculo y no otro. Vertiginosamente Gaara paso de ser un solitario a llevar una relación de pareja monógama totalmente establecida y eso en un principio le tenia muy halagado; jamas en toda su vida en el plano personal habia sido el centro de la atencion de nadie, pero ahora lo era el de Matsuri y se sentia muy conmovido de serlo, ella se preocupaba de el hasta en los mas minimos detalles; se preocupaba de tener todo ordenado y limpio para el, le despertaba con el desayuno preparado, inclusive se preocupaba de secarlo como a un niño pequeño cuando salia de la ducha y tenerle su ropa lista para que se vistiera. Cada una de sus prendas era meticulosamente preparada por Matsuri.

También en la oficina, ella cada día la tenia mas limpia, ordenada y acogedora. Ella tenia todo minuciosamente ordenado y dispuesto para el. Y por las noches después de cenar juntos en el apartamento, ella se entregaba a sus brazos sin medir la pasión brindada y el gustoso recibía todo ese amor desatado y también le correspondía apasionadamente.

Incluso en mas de alguna oportunidad no se pudo contener y termino empujándola a la pasión en horas de oficina, tomando la precaución claro esta de bloquear la puerta con la arena de Gaara, pero eso no impidió que los gemidos de placer de ambos se escuchaban desde metros fuera de la oficina, causando incomodidad y toda clase de habladurías no solo entre los funcionarios de la torre, sino que incomodo en sobremanera a todos los consejeros sin excepción, ya que pensaron que el estaba descuidando la aldea y algunos incluso plantearon que quizás lo mejor seria destituir a Gaara por grave abandono de deberes. Para todos sin excepción ella no debía continuar como su asistente y tenía que ser reasignada lejos de Suna. Los mas indulgentes opinaban que si era algo solido entre ellos dos, seria capaz de sobreponerse a la distancia, sino solo seria un simple calenturón sin mayor relevancia.

Después de unos meses de vivir esa pasión desaforada Gaara se sentía agobiado, nunca había sido objeto de tanta atención y devoción. Al principio estaba extasiado pero después de tres de meses se sentía profundamente agobiado por tantas atenciones, el era un tipo independiente no un niño que debía ser atendido hasta en la mas mínima de sus necesidades, a ratos sentía la urgente necesidad de estar solo, en silencio; también sentía necesidad de pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, Temari estaba próxima a casarse y se mudaría a Konoha y también extrañaba a Kankuro y sus bromas pesadas. Nunca pensó que llegarían a ser tan importantes para el sus hermanos y lo mucho que los amaba.

Por eso cuando lo encararon en el consejo por su lujuriosa e inapropiada conducta con su asistente, en lugar de negarse acepto de buen grado que ella fuese alejada de su lado, poniendo fin a tres meses intensos de amor. Ella seria redestinada lejos de Suna, bajo el mando directo del consejo (esto como maniobra para evitar que el la trajese de regreso si se arrepentía de su decisión).

Kankuro y Temari que estaban presentes en el consejo no daban crédito a lo sucedido; sabían que su hermano amaba a Matsuri y en lugar de defender lo suyo con dientes y muelas exigiendo que no se involucrasen en su vida y a lo mas redestinarla a otras labores dentro de la misma Suna, había aceptado sin chistar que la alejaran de el, perdiendo quizás la única oportunidad de ser amado sincera e incondicionalmente.

Después de la reunión con el consejo, Gaara no regreso a su oficina sino que en lugar de ir hasta allá, fue al apartamento que compartía con Matsuri y saco de el la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, después se fue al apartamento familiar donde se instalo en su habitación de soltero y desde ahí escribió un pergamino y fue a entregárselo personalmente a Matsuri, ella debía saber por su boca lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 **MATSURI POV**

Después de el intenso episodio pasional en el vestidor, Matsuri se entrego de lleno al amor con Gaara, dio todo de si sin medir limites. Ella deseaba fervientemente darle su amor de todas las formas posibles, intentando demostrárselo hasta en los más ínfimos detalles. Por ese motivo lo cuidaba en forma casi obsesiva, quería hacerle saber con cada uno de sus gestos que ella lo amaba incondicional e infinitamente.

Estar entre sus brazos era tocar la gloria y nada le hacia mas feliz que alcanzar el éxtasis junto a el. Estaba enamorada hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos y sabia moriría diciendo su nombre. Aunque el jamas le había dicho te amo o le había pedido ser su novia, ella sabia que era correspondida. Sus ojos se lo decían, ella no necesitaba palabras, flores, cartas o alguna cursilería por el estilo; solo le bastaba un abrazo suyo y los labios de el sobre los suyos para saberse profundamente amada, tal y como ella lo amaba.

Esa tarde Gaara tenia consejo, pero en lugar de regresar a la oficina se fue al apartamento. A ella no le pareció anormal, por lo mismo se fue temprano a su apartamento. Cuando llego allá se encendieron sus alarmas; la mayor parte de las pertenencias de Gaara habían sido retiradas del lugar. Comenzó a sentirse muy angustiada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

Las repuestas llegaron al poco rato cuando Gaara entro por la puerta con un pergamino en la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Dime que esta sucediendo- Matsuri le dijo con voz temblorosa. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero intuía que no era nada bueno, sintió mucho frío y de forma involuntaria abrazo sus piernas.

-Matsuri, eres una mujer excepcional. Nunca conocí ni conoceré a nadie como tu. Me has demostrado de todas las formas posibles que me amas y me has hecho muy feliz. Pero no estoy a la altura de lo que tu mereces, no te puedo brindar ese amor que tu me das. Matsuri esto se acabo- Dijo Gaara sintiéndose muy triste al pensar que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la única mujer que lo había amado y la que había tocado su corazón.

Matsuri se mantuvo silencio, con la vista perdida en el infinito sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Debía ser una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría junto a su amado y se abrazaría fuerte a su cadera para continuar durmiendo confiada.

-El consejo cree que es altamente inconveniente que sigas siendo mi asistente, saben que hemos tenido sexo en la oficina, al parecer nos escucharon en todo el piso. Por ese motivo es que has sido redestinada lejos de Suna, a partir de ahora ya no seré mas tu jefatura directa y tienes una semana de plazo para presentarte- Dicho esto Gaara se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Matsuri se quedo por tiempo indefinido en la misma posición, no lograba salir de su estupor. Cuando al fin lo hizo y se puso en pie sintió unas nauseas que atenazaban su estomago, apenas si logro llegar hasta el inodoro donde vomito tanto hasta solo llegar a eliminar bilis que termino de amargar su boca. Solo entonces pudo llorar libremente; primero fueron sollozos hasta transformarse en gritos desesperados. Como pudo se puso en pie, ya que tras vomitar tanto se sentía débil y muy mareada. Se sentó en su cama y leyó el pergamino buscando respuestas a sus preguntas, el pergamino solo señalaba escuetamente su destino y su nuevo jefe, nada mas. Recordó que tenia una semana para presentarse, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no quería permanecer por mas tiempo en Suna.

Su apartamento estaba lleno de recuerdos felices junto a Gaara y su cama olía a el. Claramente si no deseaba perder la cordura debía salir cuanto antes de ahí. Rápidamente se dirigió a la torre en búsqueda de algunas pertenencias suyas que estaban ahí y que consideraba valiosas.

Estaba devastada, se sentía muy herida, pisoteada. Ella había entregado todo y el solo había jugado con sus tontos sentimientos de niña solitaria e ingenua. Ya no quedaba nada y por lo mismo se iría a un destino lejano y peligroso sin chistar, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en Suna y tener que verlo aunque fuese de lejos.

La pena y la rabia la sumieron en un estado de hiperactividad, busco un almacén abierto y compro abundantes provisiones de café, helados y chocolates, seria una noche larga. Había mucho que limpiar y ordenar antes de partir. Recogió las sabanas y cobijas de la cama, toallas, su ropa y su lencería e hizo con ellos un atado que sujeto a su espalda. Los guardias la vieron caminar con ello rumbo al desfiladero y vieron con asombro como les prendía fuego.

Estaba decidida a borrarlo del todo de su vida, si el la había abandonado y negado cual judas frente al consejo, ella no tenia porque conservar todas aquellas cosas que le hacían recordarlo. Solo se quedo con la muda de ropa que tenia puesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Matsuri había cumplido 24 horas sin dormir gracias a la adrenalina y a generosas dosis de chocolates y café. Apenas abrieron los almacenes eligió nuevos uniformes mas apropiados para su nuevo trabajo, nunca más usaría nada que destacase su femineidad, a partir de ese momento nacería una nueva Matsuri, mas ruda y desconfiada. También compro ropa interior nueva y una tenida de civil para cuando estuviese libre.

Se sentía agotada, pero necesitaba partir cuanto antes. Los víveres que tenia en su casa los regalo a las apuradas a los vecinos que encontró y antes del medio día estaba lista para partir rumbo a su destino. Esta muerta de cansada, había vuelto a vomitar gracias a la sobredosis de carbohidratos de los chocolates pero era preferible dormir a pleno sol que seguir siquiera un minuto mas en Suna, mientras mas rápido saliera de allí, era mas probable conservar su cordura.

Cuando paso por la guardia del desfiladero, ademas de registrar su salida dejo dos cartas una para Yukata y la otra para Sari explicándoles los motivos de su abrupta partida y porque no se despidió de ellas, les decía donde debían escribirle y les rogaba por favor no le contaran nada acerca de Gaara, que si algo necesitaba en esos momentos era estar en paz. Cumplido ese ultimo encargo partió en dirección del mar de arena infinito.

 **Hasta aquí con esta lacrimógena entrega, Pichichu quería plasmar la estupidez masculina de sentirse demasiado seguro, querido y comenzar a añorar la libertad de macho/recio/solitario, yo plasme lo que al menos a mi me ha pasado en esos malos momentos (una vez incendie un basurero publico quemando cosas de un ex y fue una gran experiencia liberadora).**

 **Por supuesto que esta historia no termina aquí, ya veremos que sucede con esa adorable parejita, mi favorita por lejos en el fandom de Naruto. besos virtuales, espero leer sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos.**

 **Recuerden que todo en esta vida sirve, incluso una patada en el trasero. ¡nos leemos!**


	4. Desesperacion

**MESES OTOÑALES: LA TRISTEZA DE LA SEPARACION Y LA NOSTALGIA DEL AMOR**

 **Hola, regreso a la carga con un nuevo capitulo bien corta venas y algo pesado de leer. Este ha costado bastante sacarlo adelante ya que comprenderán que no lo escribí sola sino que en acuerdo con mi partner, editor pornográfico y compañero Pichichu. De lo contrario no seria creíble en lo absoluto; si alguna/o cree que los hombres no tienen corazón pues se equivocan, cuando meten la pata, mientras mas pasan los días peor se sienten y mas se desesperan. Y en su desesperación mas cosas increíblemente estúpidas realizan (esto de primera mano de parte de Pichichu con quien a lo largo de nuestra muuuy extensa relación hemos tenido altos y bajos, mas estupideces de variada índole que no vienen al caso).**

 **Vamos al grano, no sin antes reseñar que Kishimoto-Sama es el que la lleva y que Naruto mas sus personajes son una obra maestra. Yo solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

 **DESESPERACION**

 _Cuando ocurre una ruptura sentimental, en los primeros días el hombre se ve muy tranquilo y hasta feliz; ha recuperado su libertad. Conforme pasan los días y las semanas esa alegría va decayendo hasta llegar a la franca desesperación al darse cuenta que está solo y no es más el centro de interés de nadie. Si sus sentimientos son genuinos intentara enmendar su error o buscara un reemplazo para no seguir solo._

 _En las mujeres en cambio el proceso es diferente, los primeros días llora, se siente fatal, pero conforme pasan los días y semanas su estado anímico va en franca mejoría hasta llegar a alcanzar un estado de equilibrio y tranquilidad que le permitirá estar con la mente abierta y bien dispuesta para nuevas experiencias_

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su quiebre con Matsuri y en lugar de aminorar su dolor y soledad, estos habían ido en franco aumento.

Parecía que cada día que pasaba su desesperanza iba en franco aumento, la determinación que había tenido el día cuando el consejo le pidió alejarla de si y el alivio que había sentido al regresar al hogar que compartía con sus hermanos se había ido desvaneciendo rápidamente, hasta llegar al fondo del pozo de la desesperanza.

Sus hermanos pasaban fuera de casa más tiempo de lo esperado; Temari estaba muy atareada con los preparativos de su boda que se llevaría a cabo en Konoha, pasaba más tiempo allá que en Suna.

Y Kankuro andaba muy sigiloso, algo se traía con Sari, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y parecía se traían secretos entre ellos dos, muchas veces coincidía con ellos en casa, donde incluso Sari se estaba quedando a dormir con más frecuencia y por lo mismo evitaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos dos, le era incomodo estar de "clavo" además que era inevitable que Sari cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta le lanzaba furibundas miradas acusadoras, tenía claro que ella no le perdonaba el haber dejado a Matsuri y no la culpaba.

A diez días de haber terminado con Matsuri, ya la extrañaba y sintió necesidad de pasar por el apartamento donde vivieron su historia. Sabía que ella ya no estaba, pero necesitaba al menos estar ahí por un rato junto con sus cosas y su recuerdo. Al intentar entrar se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado la cerradura. Usando su arena ingreso igualmente; el apartamento parecía devastado por una tormenta, los muebles de la sala estaban fuera de lugar, en la habitación que había compartido el colchón de la cama estaba apuñalado al igual que las almohadas, no había rastro de la ropa de cama o de la ropa de Matsuri (él sabía qué por razones prácticas, era imposible que trasladase todas sus pertenencias hasta su destinación). Parecía que ella había intentado borrar cualquier rastro suyo de aquel lugar, solo quedaba el dulce aroma de ella en el ambiente y así de apuñalado como estaba se acostó en el colchón donde no pudo evitar abofetearse mentalmente por haberle dejado ir de su lado. Desde ese momento en adelante tomo por hábito ir al apartamento donde antaño fue tan feliz junto a ella como una forma de sentirse junto a ella, su aroma, a su recuerdo. Claro que esas visitas sucesivamente en lugar de hacerle sentir mejor, empeoraban su ánimo y desesperanza, al hacerle sentir cuan solo estaba y como había perdido al amor entre los dedos.

Sabía perfectamente en el lugar donde se encontraba destinada los teléfonos no funcionaban y la única manera de obtener comunicación directa era a través de comunicación vía radio de frecuencia de onda corta, algo totalmente impersonal e inoportuno para poder decirle que lamentaba ser un pelotudo y que la amaba profundamente. La única opción que tenía para comunicarse con ella era durante los días que sabía ella descansaba, estaba enterado que no estaba viajando a Suna, sino a otro lugar, sin duda alguna para evitar encontrarse con él.

Por lo mismo después de averiguar en qué días ella se encontraba de descanso y darle muchas vueltas a que palabras ocuparía para disculparse se decidió a marcar su número telefónico. Con asombro escucho la grabación de la compañía que decía que "el número que Ud. Marca, se encuentra vacante". Empeñado en averiguar su nuevo número, se comunicó con la compañía donde le señalaron que ella había cancelado el servicio, también averiguo en otras compañías y en ninguna figuraba como cliente. Parecía que ella se había empeñado en eliminar todo rastro de sí.

Su cambio de ánimo se había hecho evidente a sus hermanos, estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, olvidaba comer y habitualmente estaba triste y nada parecía alegrarle, al contrario, había tenido varios episodios de mal humor y los trabajadores de la torre y los miembros del consejo habían sido en varias oportunidades desdichados destinatarios de su ira, por lo cual tenían mucho cuidado en provocarle y se mantenían a prudente distancia de él.

En el puesto de Matsuri, hubo que contratar a cuatro personas para lograr llevar a cabo todo el trabajo que anteriormente ella realizaba a diario.

En un primer momento pusieron como su sustituta a una linda muchacha hija de un consejero, más preocupada en mantener su peinado y su maquillaje en su lugar que en tener los documentos en orden y en el momento oportuno. Fue un desfile de sustitutas que se sucedieron durante un mes. Pronto nadie quiso ir a trabajar con él, dada la gran carga laboral y su ya legendario mal carácter.

Hubiese terminado naufragando bajo un mar de papeles sin resolver, pero afortunadamente Temari fue en su socorro y preparo a cuatro de sus antiguos alumnos para que trabajasen con él, conocedora que la labor de Matsuri no podría ser cubierta por una sola persona y que por la tranquilidad de su hermano era mejor que sus asistentes fueran hombres antes que potenciales fans girls que solo conseguirían cabrearlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Conforme fueron pasando los meses, su ánimo y su humor iban de mal en peor, así como su insomnio, ya nada parecía animarle o disipar la densa nube de mal humor y tristeza a su alrededor. Temari se casó en Konoha en una hermosa y emotiva ceremonia, donde con mucha desilusión vio que Matsuri aun siendo una de las amigas más cercanas de su hermana, no asistió a la boda. A pesar de ser un momento tan feliz para su familia, no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste y solitario al ver como sus hermanos bailaban felices junto a sus parejas, claro que bajo su cara inexpresiva nadie reparo en ello.

Pocos días después de la boda Gaara se enteró que sería tío por partida doble; Temari se había casado con cinco meses de embarazo y Sari tenía tres meses y pronto anunciarían su compromiso y fecha de boda con Kankuro. Se sintió contento por sus hermanos, estaban construyendo sus familias, pero no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de tristeza al recordar que estaba solo y que sus hermanos al formar sus familias le dejarían aún más solo.

Recordó también que con Matsuri nunca ocuparon protección cuando hacían el amor, pero ella no salió embarazada. Quizás si eso hubiese sucedido el jamás la hubiese dejado y ahora estarían juntos esperando a su hijo. Cosa que nunca llegaría a suceder en un futuro por su torpeza y necedad.

Estaba cada vez más hundido en su miseria personal, se lo notaba cada vez más gruñón y malhumorado, estaba aún más ojeroso de lo habitual, había perdido varios kilos y se le notaba evidentemente más delgado. Muchos de los shinobis que trabajaban en la torre lo eludían para evitar provocarle un episodio de malhumor que eran ya cada vez más habituales y más severos.

Los miembros del consejo también se encontraban alarmados al notar el cambio de ánimo en él; parecía que la muchacha tan insignificante tenía más influencia de la que aparentaba; debían tomar medidas rápidamente de lo contrario, el terminaría cayendo definitivamente frente a sus encantos y antes que alcanzaran a hacer algo terminaría casado con ella, algo política y estratégicamente inconveniente para los intereses del consejo.

A quien también le tenía toda la situación extremadamente alarmado era a Kankuro, cada día veía a su hermano más deteriorado física y anímicamente y eso estaba minando su labor como jefe de la aldea al estar en un estado de malhumor perpetuo. Estaba pronto a casarse, pero no se sentía capaz de irse a vivir a otro lugar junto a Sari y dejarlo solo en esas condiciones. Por ese motivo bajo la excusa de que estaba construyendo una casa a la que se mudaría con Sari tras su matrimonio habían terminado viviendo los tres en el apartamento, algo totalmente inusual considerando el embarazo de Sari y que los enamorados habitualmente buscan estar a solas.

Preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano decidió ayudarle a recuperar a Matsuri, pero lo primero era lograr saber cómo estaba, y para eso era urgente averiguar su teléfono. Para lograrlo tenía a su alcance a Sari, quien mantenía contacto con ella, pero sabía que si le pedía su número de teléfono recibiría un rotundo no por respuesta. Decidido a encontrar información, en complicidad con Temari, le envió unos días a Konoha con la excusa de acompañarle unos días ya que su hermana estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo.

Pudo revisar libremente en las pertenencias de Sari, ahí encontró lo que buscaba: muchas cartas, prácticamente tres cartas por semana. El lugar donde se encontraba Matsuri no tenía buenos sistemas de comunicaciones modernos de modo que las cartas escritas a mano a la antigua era el medio de comunicación de rigor. Casi cuatro meses, eran una buena cantidad de cartas que tomo alegremente y las llevo hasta el escritorio de Gaara donde las deposito.

Garra miraba incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos, su hermano se había vuelto loco de remate. Traía una gran cantidad de cartas escritas por Matsuri dirigidas a Sari y el como si no fuese la gran cosa se las traía, pasando totalmente por alto la privacidad de ellas.

\- ¿Y todas estas cartas? - pregunto Gaara con incredulidad.

-Vamos hermanito, sé que estas desesperado por saber de Matsuri. Llevo rato tratando de averiguar acerca de ella y solo tengo acceso a los informes de su destinación y esta es la única forma de saber cómo esta. No seas tan escrupuloso y recuerda que somos ninjas y no debemos tener escrúpulos cuando se trata de obtener información- le respondió Kankuro con total descaro.

\- Pero esto no se trata de una misión. Es Matsuri, quien deliberadamente me ha evitado- respondió Gaara alarmado con la liviandad de su hermano.

-Bueno, no es tu misión, pero es la mía. Y como buen hermano y buen ninja que soy te conseguí lo que necesitabas, aunque no me lo pidieses. Hasta te las ordene cronológicamente. Y recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor todos los recursos son válidos- le rebatió Kankuro de forma divertida.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Le respondió Gaara ya sin mucha convicción. La verdad es que se le había despertado la curiosidad por saber de ella, aunque las cartas no estuviesen dirigidas a él.

A través de las cartas pudo saber cómo había sido su vida durante esos meses. De la tristeza y decepción que sentía al partir sin siquiera despedirse hasta ir evolucionando y describir sentirse satisfecha en el campo de desminado con su nueva labor, inclusive que se lamentaba de no haber salido antes de Suna, haber perdido años tras cerros de papeles. Incluso era tanto su entusiasmo que deseaba seguir ascendiendo dentro del ejercito ninja, algo que ella jamás había manifestado con anterioridad, por el contrario, ella parecía muy feliz a su lado pendiente solo de él, pero él lo había arruinado todo.

También leyó de primera mano las razones de Matsuri para no asistir a la boda de Temari; no quería verlo aun sentía mucho dolor por su abandono y no se sentía lista para estar en el mismo lugar que él, sin romper a llorar de manera incontrolable. Por lo mismo para evitar arruinarle la boda a Temari es que prefirió no asistir, los matrimonios son para celebrar no para ir a llorar como lechón, le había escrito a Sari.

También pudo conseguir en una de las cartas el nuevo número telefónico de Matsuri que ahora era prepago y por lo mismo no estaba registrado a su nombre. Eso le dio una idea que sabía era incorrecta. Pero después de darle mucha vuelta al asunto le pidió ayuda a Kankuro.

Sabía que se estaba excediendo, pero le pidió muy abochornado a su hermano si podía intervenir el celular de Sari para saber todo de Matsuri. Así se enteró que estaba muy decepcionada que el asistiera a una entrevista matrimonial reviviendo todo el dolor que sintió cuando la dejo (aunque para el esa entrevista había sido un autentico martirio y asistió solo por que el consejo le obligo), también supo que soñaba en convertirse en miembro del alto mando algo que el ignoraba por completo quizás por dar como un hecho que ella siempre estaría a su lado; ella se había inscrito para rendir el examen y eso significaba que estaría en Suna dentro de poco tiempo. Esa noticia lleno su corazón de esperanzas de poder corregir su error y recomenzar otra vez, si conseguía su perdón.

También vio fotografías de ella clonadas del móvil de Sari; a pesar de haber pasado solo pocos meses, se veía muy diferente más adulta, quizás solo era la ropa más holgada que no destacaba ninguna curva, ni mostraba más piel que la de su rostro, ya que hasta su cabello estaba cubierto con el clásico turbante con tapa cuellos propio del uniforme operativo. Se le había marcado el ceño y tenía un rictus en el labio superior que le daba una expresión severa típica de alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y sus ojos ya no tenían esa expresión dulce e inocente que lo embobaba, sino que era una expresión seria y su rostro anguloso se había redondeado como cuando la conoció. En sus fotografías vestida de civil posaba siempre de pantalones anchos y de leñadoras masculinas sin mostrar ninguna curva ni ningún centímetro de piel y aun así, encontraba ella estaba muy bella.

En las fotos de sus días libres que le había quedado claro los pasaba en la capital, por los fondos de las fotografías. Nada quedaba de la frutal adolescente con faldas diminutas y que destacaba sus largas piernas y su delicada cintura. Tenía una imagen nueva, mas ruda, descuidada incluso hasta masculina. Pero aun así la encontró hermosa y encantadora. Le dio alivio ya que al andar más cubierta no atraería a potenciales competidores. Debía esperar el momento oportuno para acercarse a ella.

Todas sus ilusiones se estrellaron bruscamente con la realidad cuando leyó que después del examen de ascenso, Matsuri tendría una cita a ciegas con una fecha aún incierta; vería a un extraño del que ella sabía muy pocas cosas pero que estaba sin duda alguna entusiasmada de conocerlo. Esa revelación sencillamente lo devasto.

No cabía en su cabeza como ella podría entusiasmarse tanto con un extraño del que no sabía mucho, ni siquiera como era físicamente o sus gustos por lo que deducía de sus conversaciones con Sari. Incluso era tanto su entusiasmo por el extraño que le había comentado sin remordimiento alguno que después del dichoso examen no regresaría al campo de desminado, sino que se quedaría en Suna preparando su apartamento para recibirle como a un rey, algo inaudito para él ya que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo su presencia. Si parecía que hasta solo pocas semanas moría de amor por él y ahora estaba loca por un extraño del que sabía muy poco y que al parecer ni siquiera era de la aldea de la arena, peor aún ni siquiera era un shinobi.

Lo había cambiado por alguien débil y que al parecer ni siquiera tenía seriedad o compromiso alguno ya que no tenía una fecha clara de llegada a la aldea que oscilaba en un plazo de aproximadamente dos meses.

No lograba entender como había podido olvidarlo y cambiarlo por "eso", casi ya no lo mencionaba en sus conversaciones ni siquiera para lamentarse. A lo más se refería a él como Kazakage-Sama y solo si era en respuesta a alguna pregunta de Sari.

Se negaba a admitir que la había perdido, prefería creer que la cita solo era una forma de evadir sus sentimientos hacia él. Su desaliento aumento más aun cuando Sari le pidió a Matsuri ser su madrina de matrimonio con Kankuro, que sería programado para después del examen de Matsuri para no entorpecer su preparación y a solo días de su fecha de parto.

Ellas planificaron por carta y teléfono una despedida de soltera y baby shower para Sari y también aprovecharían de celebrar a Temari que se había convertido en madre un par de semanas atrás en Konoha e iría al matrimonio con su recién nacido, seria una celebración bastante inusual considerando que también era una despedida de soltera; durante el día y sin alcohol pero aun así planificaban llevar al menos un stripper, algo que irrito en sobremanera a ambos hermanos.

Lo que encendió todas sus alarmas fue leer que Matsuri asistiría a la boda acompañada por el extraño y al parecer ya no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo estar cerca de suyo en el mismo lugar, ni tampoco le preocupaba siquiera un poco las cosas que el podría hacerle a su débil acompañante. Parecía había olvidado que el aun era un asesino despiadado y que si su inútil acompañante le llegaba a provocar en el mejor de los casos podría expulsarlo de Suna sin apelación o matarlo con solo juntar sus dedos.

Debía planificar algo rápido y buscar la manera de verse a solas con ella después del examen y hacerla recapacitar. Al menos contaba con la ventaja de conocerla de pies a cabeza frente a un extraño con quien no se conocía y solo era una ilusión. En cambio el la conocía por completo de pies a cabeza y sabia donde y como tocarla, no perdería a su mujer frente a un débil extraño. Le pediría perdón, le haría el amor con todas sus ganas y después le pediría matrimonio.

Para lograr ese objetivo, aunque le doliese admitirlo necesitaría una vez más de la ayuda de Kankuro, antes que fuera tarde y la perdiera para siempre.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado, quedo algo lacrimógeno pero es para retratar como ellos piensan. Ahora bien queda la otra cara de este capitulo. Ya sabremos de quien se trata "la cita" de Matsuri y las consecuencias que puede traer para ambos.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. Y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **PD: recuerden que todo nos sirve, todo nos impulsa hacia adelante, inclusive una patada en el culo.**


	5. Meses

**MESES OTOÑALES: LA TRISTEZA DE LA SEPARACION Y LA NOSTALGIA DEL AMOR**

 **Holas!**

 **Me reporto de regreso, no estaba perdida ni este fic ni ningún otro de los míos abandonado. Es mas podría haber actualizado juntos los dos capítulos pero preferí dejar pasar un tiempo entre ambos así los podían leer y disfrutar mejor.**

 **Tengo que aclarar que este capitulo es 100% mío. Es la visión de Matsuri de modo que mi editor Pornográfico no tenia nada que opinar. Y no habrá lemon, si muchos "caldos de cabeza" y dosis de llantos varios.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leerme se agradecen los reviews. Y ahora no sigo lateando por mas rato. Hago el respectivo disclaimer "KISHIMOTO SAMA" es el PUTO AMO, el BIG BOSS y Naruto con sus personajes son de su propiedad. Las invito a rezar hermanas para que el Gaamatsu sea canon; ¿Cuantas dicen ey men?**

* * *

 ** _Cuando ocurre una ruptura, en los primeros días el hombre se ve muy tranquilo y hasta feliz; ha recuperado su libertad. Conforme pasan los días y las semanas esa alegría va decayendo hasta llegar a la franca desesperación al darse cuenta que está solo y no es más el centro de interés de nadie. Si sus sentimientos son genuinos intentara enmendar su error o buscara un reemplazo para no seguir solo._**

 ** _En las mujeres en cambio el proceso es diferente, los primeros días llora, se siente fatal, pero conforme pasan los días y semanas su estado anímico va en franca mejoría hasta llegar a alcanzar un estado de equilibrio y tranquilidad que le permitirá estar con la mente abierta y bien dispuesta para nuevas experiencias_**

* * *

 **CEBOLLAR**

Matsuri llego antes del tiempo presupuestado a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Este era en una unidad de manejo de explosivos dedicada específicamente al recambio de minas explosivas en el desierto. La base donde ahora se encontraba residiendo se llamaba "el cebollar", ubicada en un oasis donde antiguamente se plantaban cebollas a 4.800 metros sobre el nivel del mar (Suna se encontraba a 1.600 metros sobre el nivel del mar) lo que creaba un clima muy agreste, hasta -15 º C al amanecer y una máxima de 11 º C al medio día, que caía abruptamente a las 17 hrs cuando se iniciaban ráfagas de viento de hasta 80 km/hr.

Su llegada al lugar fue todo un acontecimiento, era una base donde debido a la naturaleza de su existencia y ubicación, se encontraban acantonados ahí de forma exclusiva shinobis, ella era la primera kunoichi destinada allá.

El jefe de la base al ver llegar a Matsuri en lugar de un shinobi se rasco la cabeza sin lograr entender porque le mandaban a esa kunoichi, menos una bajita y menuda como ella, no veía para que podría ser útil alguien tan magro como ella, además que no era tonto y se daba cuenta que su presencia había causado un gran alboroto hormonal a sus hombres. Era una auténtica locura, una frágil palomita en el nido de los halcones.

Lo que ignoraba por completo el jefe era la naturaleza de la que estaba hecha Matsuri, tan pronto llego y sintió sobre si las miradas lujuriosas de sus nuevos compañeros y la mirada desdeñosa de su jefe subestimando sus capacidades como ninja, sumado a la intensa amargura y descontento que traía desde Suna, le dieron la fortaleza necesaria para no dejarse pasar por encima y cerrarle la boca al jefe que espera se quebrase. Pero lo primero que hizo fue poner en su lugar a sus compañeros; a pesar de no tener ropa femenina (por el contrario, vestía igual que cualquier hombre con varias capas de ropas sueltas que no destacaban en lo absoluto sus formas) estos parecían escolares hiper hormonados y no perdían oportunidad de dedicarle miradas impertinentes y comentarios lujuriosos entre dientes.

Eso hasta que Matsuri escucho un comentario dicho a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta exigiendo al que lo dijo que se lo repitiese en su cara. El susodicho lo repitió creyendo que no pasaría nada, pero estaba muy equivocado; ella estaba muy frustrada, furiosa por todo lo que había vivido hacia tan pocos días y tampoco estaba dispuesta que le faltasen el respeto nunca más. Por lo mismo lo tomo por el cuello con facilidad y lo levanto de su silla tras lo cual lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara y no conforme salto como fiera encima de el para continuar moliéndolo a golpes en el piso. Se lo tuvieron que quitar de las manos.

El jefe de la unidad estaba sorprendido; no esperaba que una kunoichi tan menuda fuese capaz de ser una fiera en el taijutsu, parecía que el rango de jounin no era porque sí.

A partir de ese momento, nadie más se atrevió a molestar a Matsuri con comentarios desubicados ni requiebros amorosos, algo que ella agradecía.

Las primeras semanas de adaptación a la altura fueron un verdadero infierno para ella, todas las mañanas apenas se levantaba de la cama, le atenazaban unas fuertes nauseas que le hacían devolver el desayuno y por las tardes a la hora de la cena padecía una somnolencia que le afectaba su razonamiento y como todos en el lugar debido al frio había desarrollado una gran afición al chocolate en todas sus formas: en barra, infusión, con almendras, etc. Y esa nueva afición había causado en menos de 3 meses un aumento de peso de aproximadamente 5 kilos que se disimulaban bastante bien bajo todas las capas de ropa.

Todos sus achaques los disimulaba y ni muerta los admitiría al jefe o sus compañeros, ella quería demostrarles y demostrarse a sí misma que no era una frágil muñeca, sino que era una kunoichi fuerte e independiente que no necesitaba que la protegieran.

Pronto las náuseas cedieron, pero la somnolencia persistía junto con nuevos síntomas, como sus pies hinchados al final del día a los que atribuyo como causa la falta de oxígeno debido a la gran altura en que se encontraba trabajando y lo agotador de su trabajo.

Debía ocupar al igual que sus compañeros ropa protectora para poder trabajar con explosivos que en conjunto pesaba 15 kg. Todas las mañanas la levantada era a las 3 am y a las 4 am se partía al lugar donde trabajarían; este consistía en detectar minas antiguas enterradas en la arena, debían desenterrarlas con cuidado y desactivarlas. Posteriormente instalaban un nuevo aparato explosivo más seguro. Debido a la naturaleza deslizable de la arena era inútil hacer mapas de ubicación, por lo mismo las minas debían ser detectadas con un aparato especial. Debido a las escasas horas de luz y el frio del lugar que tenía un solo clima en todo el año, a las 20 hrs. todos ya estaban dormidos.

El jefe de la unidad superado el escepticismo inicial estaba muy contento con el desempeño de Matsuri, no solo era tan competente como cualquier shinobi no requiriendo de ningún trato especial, sino que también había demostrado dotes excepcionales para organizar, planificar y ejercer liderazgo; ya comandaba su propia compañía y desde que había llegado, la base no solo se encontraba tan limpia como para comer en el piso, sino que no había tenido falta de víveres o de elementos básicos para vivir, los libros de control estaban ordenados y los informes que eran redactados por ella, eran enviados puntualmente a Suna. Nunca había funcionado tan bien la base hasta ese momento y el jefe no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

A Matsuri la estadía en la base de desminado había abierto frente a ella un mundo de posibilidades que nunca había pensado; siempre a la sombra de Gaara, siempre al pendiente de sus deseos, jamás se había planteado que era lo que quería ella o más bien que deseaba hacer, siempre había pensado de sí misma que era débil, frágil y dependiente. Había descubierto que no solo no lo era, sino que era además de muy competente una buena líder y que todas sus dotes habían estado eclipsadas tras la sombra de Gaara. Por ese motivo es que decidió dar un paso más en su carrera militar y se inscribió para rendir el examen de Toukubetsu Jounin y así pasar a formar parte del alto mando del ejército ninja de Suna; hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado comandar su propia unidad, pero se había dado cuenta que estaba más que preparada para ese nuevo desafío y deseaba fervientemente demostrarlo cuanto antes y de paso darles en la cara a los viejos vinagres del consejo que no olvidaba la habían exiliado de Suna, por considerarla insignificante y poca cosa. Destruyendo de paso sus ilusiones y sueños algo que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar y menos aun perdonar.

* * *

 **UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA**

Los meses lejos de Suna había traído tranquilidad a su corazón; no había olvidado en lo absoluto a Gaara, pero ya no lloraba todas las noches añorándolo y preguntándose qué había sucedido; si bien el jamás le había dicho te amo, sus miradas y sus gestos se lo gritaban. No podía olvidarlo y sabía que jamás lo haría, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse viviendo de los recuerdos y por lo mismo necesitaba de nuevos desafíos para continuar. En la base se trabajaban 20 días y se descansaban 10.

En su necesidad de alejarse de Suna, los días de descanso en lugar de ir a la aldea de la arena, prefería ir a la capital del país del viento, aun no se sentía lista para poner un pie en Suna y verle, aunque fuese de lejos y ni hablar de tenerlo frente suyo. Temía hacer el ridículo y llorar a mares en publico.

Por medio de las cartas le llego la invitación al matrimonio de Temari quien además deseaba que fuese una de sus damas de honor, invitación que ella declino enviándole una sentida carta más su regalo; aún no estaba en condiciones de encontrarse con Gaara en un mismo lugar sin romper en llanto. De hecho, parecía que estaba cada vez más sensible y lloraba cada vez con mayor facilidad y le era toda una odisea disimular sus deseos de llorar frente a sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, por ser la única mujer de la base tenía una habitación con baño privado para ella sola, así que podía encerrarse a llorar libremente y no solo eso: durante el día, pero con mayor intensidad por las noches sufría intensos ataques al colon que le producían fuertes cólicos, parecía que sus intestinos se le retorcían y por más que tomaba toda clase de medicamentos no lograba eliminar los gases retenidos y por el contrario con cada semana que pasaba los cólicos parecían ir en aumento.

Por las cartas se enteró que Temari se había casado con 6 meses de embarazo y que Sari tenia también 5 meses de embarazo. Parecía que la cigüeña estaba haciendo estragos a los hermanos Sabaku No; fue inevitable para ella el llorar amargamente, ya que si no estaba con Gaara jamás estaría con otro y por lo tanto nunca seria madre, siempre estaría sola. Sin duda su camino nunca se cruzaría nuevamente con el amor y esa expectativa reavivo en ella el dolor de la perdida.

Aun dejando de lado esos episodios donde se le hacía más patente su soledad, el tiempo se había ido deslizando y ya habían pasado cuatro meses sumida en las alturas; la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba tranquila concentrada en hacer bien su trabajo y en su tiempo libre en prepararse para el examen para el que solo faltaban dos meses. Tenía pedidas vacaciones para el último mes previo al examen para prepararse bien ya que deseaba fervientemente conseguir el ascenso. Desde que Gaara la tomo por alumna hasta ese momento nunca había tomado vacaciones, si quisiese podría pasar medio año en vacaciones. No podía evitar sentir anticipación, aunque las fuese a pasar mayormente estudiando, nunca había tenido un descanso y además del estudio planeaba disfrutar un poco de la capital y sus alrededores, como lo haría una persona normal.

Las cosas se encontraban en ese tenor cuando en uno de sus descansos viajo a la capital, donde además de estudiar aprovecharía de pasear y descansar. También tenía pensado ir a ver un médico para ver si le ayudaba con sus malestares que si bien no eran invalidantes le causaban incomodidad por su persistencia, además que se le había sumado un nuevo y molesto síntoma; cuando sentía deseos de orinar debía hacerlo de inmediato, sino de lo contrario se orinaba encima, lo que era muy incómodo cuando se encontraba con 15 kg de ropa y en medio del desierto rodeada de subalternos.

Claro que una vez paseando por la capital sus intereses médicos habían pasado a quinto plano. Ese día se había vestido con unos jeans de hombre que le quedaban muy sueltos y eran de corte recto y simple que en el descanso anterior le quedaban sueltos de la cintura: ahora le quedaban incómodamente ajustados y tuvo que acomodarlos a sus caderas (debería aflojarle a los chocolates pensó, pero después del examen para tolerar mejor la ansieda, se dijo) y lo acompaño de una leñadora también de hombre que le quedaba muy holgada, debajo una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas de running muy cómodas. Así vestida de forma muy sencilla salió a pasear dispuesta a disfrutar del día.

Mientras caminaba relajada saboreando un helado de limón que había añorado por semanas (había llegado a soñar con el, llegando incluso a sentir su gusto acido en la boca), su vista se posó en el titular secundario de un diario que señalaba que el Kazekage ese día tenía una entrevista matrimonial con una linajuda y acaudalada heredera.

La supuesta calma de Matsuri se desmorono, todo su pequeño mundo que había construido durante esos meses se vino abajo en pocos segundos; un dolor inmenso se instaló en su corazón oprimiendo su pecho, dejándola sin aire y no pudo reprimir los deseos de llorar a los gritos, sentía un gran malestar físico, parecía su cabeza daba miles de vueltas y en su vientre sus intestinos habían enloquecido y giraban para todos lados, presionando con intensidad provocando un gran dolor en su columna lumbar y su bajo vientre, sentía que la presión buscaba salida entre sus piernas. De pronto todo se oscureció y solo escuchaba voces desde lejos y con gran esfuerzo tuvo que sujetarse de extraños para evitar caer al piso.

No tuvo noción de lo sucedido, se sentía muy agotada, no sabía en donde estaba, pero se sentía muy cómoda en una cama, por más que lo intentaba no lograba abrir sus ojos y el sueño la vencía sin misericordia y termino rindiéndose a el. Despertó a la mañana siguiente en un hospital civil de la capital, según dedujo por la ambientación del lugar, en lugar de su ropa vestía una sencilla bata de hospital y tenía un suero puesto en la vena de un brazo. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, sino que junto a ella se encontraban otras siete mujeres en evidente estado de embarazo. No lograba comprender que estaba haciendo ahí en medio de esas embarazadas.

-Al fin despertaste bella durmiente, parece que estaban cansados tú y él bebe- le dijo la partera que llego a controlar sus signos vitales, quien sin pedirle permiso le puso un termómetro bajo una axila y le tomo la presión en el otro brazo.

-Creo que hay una equivocación, yo no estoy embarazada- dijo Matsuri intentando incorporarse en la cama, acción que fue detenida por la partera, quien la acomodo nuevamente en la cama y le descubrió el vientre.

Con asombro Matsuri sintió como las manos de la partera al tocar su vientre activaba los cólicos que sentía desde ya cuatro meses y que habían ido en paulatino aumento.

-Por el tamaño de tu útero tienes cerca de 28 semanas o sea unos siete meses, esto que toco aquí es su traserito, esta es la cabeza, su columna y aquí están sus brazos y sus piernas. Ahora escucharemos su corazoncito- dicho esto acerco a su vientre un aparato parecido a un micrófono embebido en gel, de inmediato se escucharon unos latidos muy rápidos, casi al triple de la velocidad del corazón de Matsuri, claramente "eso" que latía no era su corazón, era el corazón de su… ¿bebe?

Las lágrimas brotaron gruesas de los ojos de Matsuri al tomar bruscamente contacto con la realidad; había estado embarazada por 7 meses y no se había dado cuenta. Su bebe había sido expuesto a grandes riesgos al estar trabajando a gran altura, usando explosivos, la ropa protectora tan pesada. Se sentía muy estúpida por no darse cuenta y culpable por no cuidarlo. Con las manos temblorosas se acarició con cuidado su vientre.

\- No lo quieres, ¿verdad? ¿por eso lo niegas tu embarazo y estas llorando? - le dijo la partera con preocupación.

-No lo voy a abandonar, de verdad no sabía que estaba embarazada, sino lo hubiese cuidado mucho- le respondió Matsuri emocionada y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su bebe como tales y no como molestos cólicos.

El resto del día se lo paso en revisiones médicas, donde además de medir a su bebe con el ultrasonido le dijeron que era un varón y si bien ella se desmayó en la calle debido a un sobre esfuerzo físico y emocional, tanto la madre como él bebe se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, si bien solo había aumentado cinco kilos en lugar de 7 como era lo mínimo esperable a los 7 meses de embarazo, su hijo era muy saludable, ella había adelgazado, pero también estaba muy sana y debía recuperar peso si quería lograr amamantar a su bebe (la grasa era muy necesaria para producir una cantidad adecuada de leche le explicaron). A pesar del shock inicial, se sentía muy feliz de saber que tenía un bebe creciendo dentro suyo, ya nunca más estaría sola.

A la mañana siguiente regreso al hospedaje; tenía mucho en que pensar y replantearse su vida. Ya no se trataba solo de ella, sus necesidades y sus metas a lograr, ahora debía pensar en dos y debía primar el bienestar del pequeño que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Ahora sabía que lo que ella creía cólicos eran los movimientos de su bebito y que todos sus síntomas tan extraños se explicaban por su embarazo.

Descarto de plano regresar al campo de desminado, el médico le explico que el trabajar a gran altura la exponía a un parto prematuro, ya que le provocaba alzas de presión (por eso sus pies hinchados) que cargar pesos (la ropa protectora) también le ponía en riesgo que se desprendiera la placenta y provocar una hemorragia con el riesgo inmenso que significaba para la vida de los dos, claramente debía realizar trabajos livianos o descansar en casa. Si su situación fuese regular, no estaría trabajando o lejos de casa con un embarazo tan avanzado. Ella debería estar en casa, descansando, durmiendo y engordando tranquila, siendo mimada por Gaara, felicitada por todos sus amigos por ser la futura madre de un precioso niño. Pero esa no era la suerte que le había tocado.

El verse cara a cara a solas con su realidad le causo una nueva crisis de llanto; seria madre soltera y tendría que criar ella sola a su hijo. Gaara había sido muy claro con respecto a sus sentimientos. No la amaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a atarlo con un hijo. Su bebe era ahora lo más bello y más sagrado que tenía, por lo mismo descartaba de plano el utilizarlo como moneda de cambio para obtener a Gaara.

Y su amor propio que había sido herido profundamente al escuchar que él no le amaba, no hacia nacer en ella el deseo de hablarle del bebe, por el contrario a pesar de amarle como jamás amo (ni amaría a nadie) lo deseaba lejos, lo más lejos posible de ella y su bebe, no deseaba hacerse más daño de lo que ya estaba sufriendo por su rechazo, además que pensaba en su hijito al que tampoco estaba dispuesta a que fuese lastimado "es mejor un padre inexistente que uno indiferente o negligente" y no estaba dispuesta que su bebe conociera el rechazo o la indiferencia. No si ella podía evitarlo, para eso lo llenaría de amor, le daría todo el amor que tenía para entregar.

Por otro lado, también estaba el consejo, si los viejos se enteraban que estaba esperando un hijo de Gaara, podrían intentar quitárselo sin tener piedad alguna sin importarles el bienestar de él, argumentando su bajo rango y sus pocos recursos para poder cuidarlo de forma apropiada y Gaara lo más probable es que no hiciera nada por defenderlos a ella y al bebe. Para el siempre estarían primero la aldea y los deseos del consejo.

Por lo mismo era de rigor aprobar el examen si o si para ingresar al alto mando. Sería la única forma de poner su hijo a salvo de las sucias manos del consejo y evitar que lo separasen de ella y una vez que él bebe estuviese en condiciones, se podrían marchar lejos de Suna en alguna misión que durase varios años hasta que el niño estuviese en edad de ingresar a la escuela ninja, siempre que tuviese condiciones para ingresar y si le interesase ser un ninja.

Debía en adelante, planificar cuidadosamente cada uno de sus pasos y no debía cometer errores, que podrían tener graves repercusiones y causar daños irreparables en la vida de su pequeñito que había llegado silenciosamente de polizón a su vientre y que en cosa de horas había puesto patas arriba toda su triste y gris vida, llenándola de alegría, color, amor, esperanza y energía, todo lo bueno por lo que valía la pena vivir. Y por El, por su bienestar estaba dispuesta a luchar y protegerlo. Su objetivo en adelante sería la felicidad de su bebito.

Pero de momento debía de disfrutar de su instante único. Por ignorancia había dejado pasar valiosos meses de su embarazo y ahora deseaba disfrutar del pequeño que crecía en su vientre y que era suyo, absolutamente suyo, parte no solo de su cuerpo sino de su alma. Ella había amado con todas sus fuerzas y dio todo lo mejor de sí y ese bebito dentro suyo era sin duda el mejor de los pagos, el consuelo a todas las penas sufridas a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Se desnudó de todas sus ropas y se observó en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación que ocupaba en el hospedaje. Por meses se había vestido a las apuradas incluso a oscuras, pero ahora viéndose a plena luz y con calma notaba los cambios en su cuerpo. Sus senos habían aumentado tres tallas de brassier (lo había achacado a al aumento de peso) y sus pezones y areolas ahora eran muy grandes y se habían oscurecido, ya no eran rosados, sino que de color marrón claro. Las venas en los senos se le habían marcado y parecía se iban a reventar por la presión. Y en su vientre que lucía apenas abultado por su desarrollo muscular y su escaso aumento de peso se marcaba una línea marrón que lo recorría de arriba abajo y si lo forzaba a salir su vientre sencillamente se veía enorme. Sus caderas estaban más anchas y de perfil se notaba la curva de las vértebras lumbares más acentuada que antaño haciendo contrapeso a su vientre en crecimiento. A pesar de la incertidumbre por el futuro, estaba feliz de saber que dentro de dos meses tendría a su bebe entre sus brazos; después de tantas tristezas ya nunca más estaría sola, ahora tendría a su hijo, su propia familia y al final eso era lo que importaba.

Pero de momento sabía que debía ser cautelosa, si era descubierta antes del examen no le permitirían rendirlo por su avanzado embarazo e intentarlo después sería muy difícil de aprobar teniendo que cuidar de su bebe.

Lo primero que hizo por proteger a su bebe, fue adelantar sus vacaciones con el pretexto de preparar su examen y se estableció de forma temporal hasta el examen en la capital, decidió evitar ir a Suna para no ser descubierta y para pasar tranquila los últimos meses de embarazo, además de asistir con total tranquilidad a sus controles de embarazo lejos de miradas indiscretas y preguntas inoportunas. Llegaría a Suna solo dos días antes de la fecha del examen y sería muy discreta haciéndose notar lo menos posible, evitando al máximo el dejarse ver en público. Era una ventaja que ese examen no evaluase ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu lo que hubiese sido muy arriesgado en su estado; ese examen media competencias de otro tipo como administración, estrategia, planificación, etc. que marcaban la diferencia de quienes estaban en el alto mando con quienes solo eran ninjas operativos. Tenía dos etapas: un examen escrito que duraba cinco horas y una ronda de interrogaciones frente a un jurado. En total las evaluaciones se extendían por tres días o incluso por una semana si es que el jurado tenía dudas o discrepancias en su apreciación. Y si bien no tendría que realizar esfuerzos físicos, mentalmente seria agotador y extenuante además de tener que pasar horas sentada, todo un reto considerando su avanzado estado. No podría decir que sería una prueba sencilla de pasar.

Moría de ganas de contarle toda la verdad a Sari, que también seria madre dentro de poco tiempo, pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de guardar el secreto, menos si sabía que se presentaría al examen, sin dudarlo correría a contárselo a Kankuro y ahí seria de conocimiento inmediato de Gaara cosa que de momento no le apetecía, ya que no se sentía de ánimos para escuchar de su boca alguna verdad dolorosa que le hiciese daño a ella y a su bebe. Y menos aún tener que soportar su indiferencia y frialdad.

Finalmente, no se pudo contener y le contó a Sari la verdad a medias: le dijo que tendría una cita a ciegas con un tipo dentro de dos meses. Sari enloqueció de curiosidad tapándola de preguntas y cada día era más difícil contentarla con pistas muy vagas, pero debía contenerse sino de lo contrario todos sus planes cuidadosamente trazados se irían al tacho, al menos hasta aprobar el examen.

Sari le pidió ser su madrina de bodas, se casaría con Kankuro a las 40 semanas de embarazo, prácticamente casi a punto de parir, pero sería en consideración a ella y a su necesidad de rendir tranquila el examen. La verdad es que en ese momento ya no le preocupaba ver a Gaara, por el contrario, era claro que si tenía la oportunidad, ese era el momento para hablarle del bebe, solo para informarle no porque esperase que él le pidiese matrimonio, ni siquiera esperaba que se ofreciese a hacerse cargo del niño. Estaba mentalizada para ser madre soltera e inscribir a su pequeño como hijo de padre desconocido. Sería una mera conversación informativa, rodeados de extraños por lo tanto sería muy breve y concisa al final de la fiesta de bodas por las dudas por si tenía que salir a las apuradas de ahí para evitar que le viesen su rostro anegado en lágrimas o si su bebe se molestaba y debía correr al hospital. Quedaba claro que los días había ido transcurriendo aclarando sus ideas y sus planes para el futuro inmediato de ella y su bebe.

Establecida su residencia temporal en la capital, totalmente concentrada en su bebe y en el examen y dejando de lado sus otras preocupaciones por el momento, ya tenía claro que le tocaría presentarse al examen con 37 semanas de embarazo, prácticamente con nueve meses, pero no tenía otra opción y si se ponía complicado y el bebe se adelantaba tenía la tranquilidad que él estaba listo para nacer, lo que le daba seguridad para seguir adelante. Así que solo quedaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en dar su mejor esfuerzo en el examen.

Las semanas se deslizaron rápidamente entre el estudio, las clases de preparto donde le enseñaron lo necesario para cuidar de un recién nacido (ella no sabía nada de bebes nunca había estado con uno cerca, ni siquiera hasta ese momento sabia como se tomaban en brazos), el entrenamiento físico especial para embarazadas al que se inscribió, donde asistía junto a otras embarazadas para prepararse de forma física y mental para el parto ( le habían enseñado a como respirar para disminuir el dolor y también como era un parto y lo que ella debía hacer), además de sus controles médicos a los que asistió puntualmente cada semana. Su vientre había seguido creciendo, si bien no tan abultado como en la mayoría de las embarazadas, ya era de dimensiones importantes y ella se esmeraba en lucirlo en sus clases y disfrutaba de ver en un espejo como este se deformaba con los movimientos de su bebe.

Pero sin duda alguna lo más sorprendente era el cambio en su delantera que de ser del montón ahora era enorme, capaz de poner verde de envidia a Tsunade Senju. Era sin duda la delantera perfecta, lástima que con la panza no lucia del todo; le era llamativo como a hombres de todas edades y condiciones desviaban su vista a sus ahora "melones". Sin duda algo importante a tener en cuenta si quería disimular su vientre abultado al regresar a Suna era distraer la vista con sus "melones", así que puso manos a la obra y preparo un nuevo vestuario apropiado para su regreso a Suna, que disimularía su vientre y usaría su delantera y sus largas piernas como distractores.

Recordó que antes de partir había destruido su apartamento y sus muebles. No le quedó más remedio que pedirle ayuda y alojamiento a Sari, que sabia estaba viviendo junto a Kankuro en el apartamento familiar donde también se encontraba Gaara.

Sari estaba muy sorprendida por su petición, jamás imagino que su dulce hermanita podría reaccionar de una manera tan violenta destruyendo su hogar en un ataque de ira; le permitiría usar su apartamento mientras reparaba el suyo a las apuradas en espera de que llegase pronto el "visitante", ya que le señalo sería muy complejo que el "visitante" (Sari creía que se trataba de un novio que había conocido por una página de internet) estuviese en el apartamento suyo, a ella le ponía en una situación incómoda con los Sabaku No, algo que Matsuri le pidió le explicase pero Sari no pudo o no quiso. De modo que después del examen tendría poco tiempo para acondicionar su apartamento y recibir a su bebe, con suerte un par de semanas si lograba llegar a las 40 semanas de embarazo.

Comenzó finalmente el viaje de retorno a Suna, faltaban menos de 48 hrs. para rendir su examen, subió al vagón del tren y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña. Hasta ese preciso momento jamás había viajado en el coche de primera clase, pero su bebe lo valía y sabia debía viajar con la mayor comodidad posible (en realidad no debería viajar a ninguna parte por su avanzado embarazo). Y se dispuso de inmediato a dormitar lo que durase el viaje hasta Suna.

Antes de bajar del tren, como era habitual todos los pasajeros fueron sometidos a un control de identidad, ella lo paso sin problemas, por el contrario, los ninjas que lo efectuaban la reconocieron de inmediato y la saludaron afectuosamente y sin dilación le estamparon el permiso de ingreso. En poco rato ya estaba instalada en el apartamento de Sari disponiéndose a descansar para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Ya solo faltaban 24 hrs. Para el examen y para lo que fuese que estuviese por venir.

* * *

 **Esto seria todo por hoy mi gente querida. Espero les agrade y si no me pueden mandar sus tomates por reviews, PM etc.**

 **El próximo capitulo se llamara "Celos y Verdades" y tendrá los puntos de vista de Gaara y Matsuri, ahí nuevamente comparto créditos con mi amado editor pornográfico. Solo les adelantare que no será verse y fueron felices para siempre...**

 **Una vez mas muchas gracias por leerme y gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y muchas gracias a quienes me escriben sus reviews o PM.**

 **Recuerden que " _todo nos impulso hacia adelante, incluso una patada en el culo"_**

 ** _Besos y gracias totales._**


	6. Frenesí

**FRENESI**

Hola!

Queria pedir mil disculpas por la demora, han sido unos meses muy dificiles y sobrecargados. Por eso no habia actualizado. Quiero que sepan que he demorado pero no he abandonado en lo absoluto. Soy una fiel fan del GaaMatsu y no soy amiga de las historias abandonadas. Nada me hace mas infeliz que las historias inconclusas.

Regrese con un capitulo de larga duracion como compensacion por la demora en actualizar. Espero que les guste y si no les gusta espero me lo hagan saber.

Hago el correspondiente disclaimer y hurras a Kishimoto-Sama el Big-Boss y genio tras Naruto y sus personajes.

* * *

 _Las ultimas semanas previas al nacimiento de su camada, las hembras corren de aquí para allá ultimando los detalles para tener todo listo para recibir de la forma mas apropiada a sus cachorros. El nido debe ser lo mas cálido y acogedor, además de estar debidamente protegido de depredadores._

 _Esta conducta se reproduce en todas las especies con algunas variantes inclusive en los seres humanos, es lo que se conoce vulgarmente como el "síndrome del nido"._

 _Y un macho desesperado, es siempre un individuo peligroso._

* * *

 **DIAS AGITADOS**

Matsuri suspiro relajada, estaba semi recostada recibiendo un merecido masaje en sus ahora hinchados pies. Era el premio después de una ajetreada y loca semana. Todo había salido sencillamente perfecto, ya era oficialmente una toukubetsu jounin de sunagakure no sato. No había sido un paseo dominical, tuvo que apretar los dientes y soportar unos tacones altísimos y le saco provecho a su ahora generosa delantera usando mini vestidos algo sueltos, con escotes en v muy generosos que destacaban sus nuevos atributos, mas sus largas piernas. Todo ese esfuerzo para distraer la atención de su abultado vientre.

El examen para ascender no había sido nada fácil, el examen escrito no dejaba absolutamente nada al azar, era un interrogatorio minucioso y detallado para evaluar sus competencias. Era una maratón que duraba en total 6 hrs. Con una hora de receso en medio, tiempo que alcanzaba apenas para ir al baño y comer algo muy ligero. En el descanso todos se miraban como queriendo analizarse, solo se presentaron 5 candidatos para el ascenso y el examen escrito de entrada elimino a dos.

Al día siguiente continuaron con las rondas de interrogatorios que no solo median meros conocimientos técnicos, sino que también median el autocontrol, la capacidad de improvisar y adaptarse a un escenario adverso o poco convencional y medir su capacidad de tomar ventaja de escenarios favorables. Ella debía ser capaz de no solo tener voz de mando, sino de ejercer un verdadero liderazgo frente a su tropa. Y lo demostró y al cabo de tres días de interrogatorios basados en la resolución de problemas y planificación finalmente había conseguido el ascenso junto a otro jounin.

A partir de ese punto, había comenzado una celebración desatada junto con Sari, Temari y sus demás amistades, desembocando en la celebración de la despedida de soltera, baby shower y ascenso; así todo junto. Claro que había sido en la mas absoluta sobriedad ya que Sari estaba embarazada y Temari amantando (ella no contaba porque su bebe aun era un secreto) pero de todas formas prepararon exquisitos tragos sin alcohol y no faltaron los estríperes especialmente contratados por Matsuri para la ocasión (los tuvo que conseguir en la capital ya que en Suna nadie se atrevió a bailarle a la prometida de Kankuro por temor a terminar prisionero dentro de alguna marioneta) la decoración, recordó con diversión le quedo algo bizarra y muy perturbadora; la mando a hacer semanas antes también en la capital para no levantar sospechas en las festejadas; se basaba en bebes como cualquier baby shower pero con pitos enormes, los recuerdos eran chupetes con forma de pito, la torta era un pito grande, gordo y la infaltable piñata era también un bebe pervertido relleno con preservativos, botellitas miniaturas de lubricantes saborizados y juguetes para niñas malas como anillos vibradores y labiales obviamente que con forma de pito. Claro que todo casi se le va al caño a Matsuri cuando a la hora de entregar los regalos a ella le toco entregar el suyo a Sari en el lugar numero 7, eso significaba que ella seria la siguiente es ser madre. Sintió que explotaría de vergüenza, todas las miradas se concentraron en ella. Pasado el incidente había bailado y cantado como loca junto con sus amigas y parecía su bebe se lo había pasado en grande porque se había quedado bien quietito disfrutando de todo el jaleo. Todas las invitadas habían aullado como locas cuando aparecieron los estríperes quienes tenían bailes eróticos especialmente preparados para Sari y Temari, cortesía de Matsuri.

La guinda del pastel había sido el ensayo de la boda y su consabida cena. Esa sin duda había sido su prueba de fuego; después de 6 largos meses había vuelto a ver la cara de Gaara, y había sido todo un golpe emocional para ella el tenerlo tan cerca en el mismo lugar después de tanto tiempo. Era mas fuerte que toda su racionalidad pero moría de ganas de saltar a sus brazos y perder su cordura, saborear sus labios y contarle de su bebe.

Pero sabia que ese no era el momento ni el lugar; era el momento y la fiesta de Sari y Kankuro, ella y su bebe deberían esperar un poco mas. Pero no podía evitar el quedarse mirándolo fijo y su bebe en su vientre no se había contenido y le pateaba sus costillas sin misericordia; parecía estaba empecinado en hacer notar su presencia como fuera lugar, sin dudas moría de ganas por conocer a su papá. No pudo evitar temblar cuando tuvo que tomarle del brazo para ensayar el salir de la iglesia como los padrinos que eran y cuando debieron bailar juntos ensayando el vals de los novios. Y por absurdo que pareciese el sentir sus cálidas manos sobre ella, su aroma tan varonil e inconfundible habían encendido en ella el deseo como nunca jamás lo había sentido hasta ese momento. El resto de la cena había sido una autentica tortura y como método para calmar su lujuria se obligo a recordar el manual de conducta de los ninjas de la aldea de la arena.

Embarazada como estaba, lo único que deseaba era lanzarse encima de el como una fiera en celo y satisfacer el deseo acumulado de meses. Debió recurrir a todo a su autocontrol para no cometer un desatino y mantener un semblante indiferente al igual que el, a quien parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo el volver a verla. El mantuvo en todo momento su semblante indiferente sin expresar absolutamente nada, como si solo fuesen conocidos y no como la pareja apasionada que habían sido hasta hace unos pocos meses atrás.

Finalmente esa semana agitada había pasado la cuenta y tuvo que hacer un viaje no programado a la capital porque al regresar al apartamento después de la cena se había sentido rara; sus caderas estaban sueltas como si fuesen de goma, no tenia estabilidad al caminar y sentía que podía caerse, ya no podía juntar las piernas, además de sentir una presión intensa entre sus piernas que las empujaba a separarlas y los movimientos de su bebe era mas intensos hasta casi dolorosos, parecía que su vientre le quedaba muy pequeño. Con temor de que su bebe se adelantase, compro un boleto y partió a primera hora del día siguiente, en el primer tren disponible. Con ese temor latente es que había ido a controlarse, le asustaba pensar que su bebe estuviese mal por haberle exigido demasiado durante toda la semana.

Afortunadamente solo había sido un susto, todo iba sobre ruedas, su obstetra después de escuchar con detalle sus síntomas le había examinado cuidadosamente y le había hecho una ecografía descartando de plano cualquier complicación; su bebe estaba muy saludable y ella también. No solo los dos habían alcanzado su peso, sino que además su bebe ya estaba encajado en su pelvis, en la posición apropiada para salir. Sin mayores aspavientos su bebe nacería durante esa semana, la 38 del embarazo algo pronto pero dentro de lo normal, el ya no podía esperar, estaba listo para salir y darse a conocer, todos sus síntomas estaban anunciando su pronta llegada. Su obstetra le dio un resumen de su embarazo para que lo presentara en Suna cuando llegara el momento y los ninjas médicos supiesen que hacer y esperar con ella y su bebe. También le dijo que ya era el momento de preparar el bolso con las cosas que usaría el bebe cuando naciera. Solo entonces reparo en que no solo no tenia listo el bolso, sino que no tenia nada preparado para recibirle a el. Ni siquiera tenían casa ya que la había destruido cuando partió de Suna y no había tenido tiempo de repararla y al parecer ya no tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que su bebe llegase; debería seguir recurriendo a Sari.

Matsuri estaba muy emocionada y agitada con tan importante noticia, faltaba muy poco para que su bebe llegase y quedaba tanto por hacer. Lo primero que hizo después de recibir la noticia que estaba casi a punto de terminar su embarazo, fue ir a ver a su preparadora de pre parto quien repaso junto a ella los síntomas para detectar el inicio del trabajo de parto, que hacer y cuando alarmarse y pedir ayuda. El resto del día se le fue en tomarse unas fotografías luciendo su panza, incluso se dio la licencia de pedir que le pintaran sobre ella un bebe mapache acurrucado durmiendo. Estaba feliz, alegre se sentía plena como pocas veces y nada empañaría su felicidad. De ahí salió a la peluquería donde se sometería un tratamiento completo, sabia que después de nacer su hijo pasaría mucho tiempo antes de disfrutar un momento solo para ella y deseaba estar radiante. En esos momentos ya nada mas le importaba solo su bebe. Y por el seguiría adelante y estaría con todo preparado para recibirlo.

* * *

 **LA VERDAD SALIENDO A LA LUZ**

Estaba cómodamente disfrutando de los masajes cuando su teléfono sonó estridentemente. En el identificador vio a Sari y de pronto recordó que la boda seria el día de mañana y ella estaba aun en la capital. Con la noticia de la llegada de su bebe había olvidado por completo a Sari, la boda ¡todo!. Resignada a escuchar a una furibunda Sari contesto la llamada.

-¿Matsuri, donde diablos estas?. Te he llamado muchas veces y recién contestas. Recuerda que habías quedado de acompañarme a la prueba final de mi vestido y peinado, sabes que necesito de opinión, mañana debo verme perfecta. Afortunadamente Temari esta conmigo aquí y me ha ayudado. Necesito que vengas aquí ahora ¿Dónde estas?-Sari estaba realmente furiosa, además del estrés propio de todas las novias en las horas previas al matrimonio y que a la mayoría las convierte en monstruos a su madrina se le ocurría desaparecer, lo que la tenia totalmente sobrepasada.

Matsuri trago duro antes de contestar. En su propio frenesí preparto había olvidado la boda, todo. Ya no tenia excusa que inventar. Solo quedaba decir la verdad. Para colmo Sari estaba con su teléfono en alta voz y Temari estaba con ella escuchando la conversación.

-Estoy en la capital, tuve que viajar de emergencia- respondió Matsuri intentando mantener un tono de voz tranquilo esperando la descarga verbal de Sari que no se hizo esperar.

-¡Pero estas loca! ¡Como se te ocurre ir allá justo un día antes de la boda!¿que mierda tienes en la cabeza?¿en que estas pensando?¿como puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¿es acaso por ese hombre que te visitara pronto?¡como puedes ser así! ¿Qué acaso no hay machos que te satisfagan en Suna? -le grito furiosa Sari dando rienda suelta a su ira.

-Sari, perdóname pero era necesario venir a la capital, creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas. Estoy aquí por un hombre pero no de la clase que imaginas, el hombre por el que estoy aquí es uno pequeñito y delicado. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que olvidaría tu boda por un amorío? El hombre al que yo estoy esperando que llegue, ya es inútil seguir ocultándolo mas, dentro de unos días llegara a Suna y todos sabrán de su existencia. Deja que te envíe una foto de el y podrás entender todo, sabrás porque el es tan importante para mi- dicho esto, Matsuri busco en su móvil y le envió una imagen de la carita de su bebe, otra de ella con la panza pintada con el mapache. Del otro lado se escucharon agudos gritos de sorpresa de Temari y Sari. Matsuri las escucho en silencio sin interrumpirlas. Temari agarro furiosa el teléfono.

-Eres una irresponsable Matsuri, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad a Gaara? ¿Qué acaso quieres parir tu hijo allá lejos? Pero como pudiste rendir el examen para entrar al alto mando, dime ¿en que estabas pensando?- Temari no podía entender la irresponsabilidad de Matsuri. Al ver las fotografías claramente ella habia ocultado su embarazo deliberadamente, estando en una misión de alto riesgo, dando un examen muy exigente y excluyendo de esa etapa tan especial que es un embarazo a su hermano.

-No soy ninguna irresponsable Temari. Todo lo que he hecho es por mi hijo. Tu hermano me desecho, me hizo a un lado y me dejo a mi suerte. El consejo me envió lejos a un lugar peligroso y olvidado. ¿sabes lo que sucedería si se sabe de mi embarazo? ¿tu crees que tu hermano saldría corriendo y me pediría matrimonio? Pues eso jamás sucederá, el no me ama y el consejo jamás lo permitiría y si yo no me esforzaba y daba el examen el consejo no tendría ningún empacho en quitarme a mi bebe por no tener un rango adecuado y tu hermano por supuesto no haría nada por defendernos. He estado estos meses en la capital cuidando de mi bebito, lejos de miradas indiscretas y preguntas inoportunas. Después de la boda le diré a Gaara del bebe, no espero nada de el, porque se que el nada nos puede ofrecer y cuando el bebe este listo, partiremos lejos de Suna a alguna misión en un lugar apartado- dijo Matsuri sin poder evitar emocionarse y empañar sus ojos con lagrimas, pero era necesario aclarar bien las cosas, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada ni nadie dañase a su precioso hijito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- preguntó Sari con voz trémula.

-Tengo 38 semanas cumplidas. Vine a control con mi obstetra y me dijo que el bebe esta listo para salir, nacerá durante esta semana. Por eso me he sentido tan agotada. Y la verdad es que con tantas cosas habia olvidado comprar las cosas del bebe, salgo de aquí, hago unas ultimas compras y regreso a Suna. Sino mi hijo va a nacer y no va a tener con que vestirse- dijo Matsuri.

-¡Deja eso! Regresa aquí ahora. Al bebe de Sari le han regalado tanta ropa como para vestir a 5 niños. Aquí nos ocupamos de sus cosas-le dijo Temari preocupada, no solo por lo avanzado de su embarazo y el andar de compras sola, sino que era un gran riesgo ella embarazada de Gaara y sola, era un blanco perfecto. Por lo mismo debía regresar cuanto antes a Suna.

-Por favor Suri-Chan deja eso y ven aquí. No solo tengo ropa también tengo tres cunas, 4 cochecitos. Elige lo que necesites. Y por favor que no nazca antes que mi bebe- le dijo Sari quien ya estaba terminando la semana 40 y su hijo no daba señales de querer nacer.

-Esta bien chicas, pero no me presionen- dijo Matsuri con cansancio. El decirles la verdad le había agotado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-Y Matsuri tomate el tiempo que necesites en mi departamento hasta que este listo el tuyo. Solo te pido que si te enojas no te desquites con los muebles- le dijo Sari divertida.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en que Matsuri les avisaría en que tren regresaría y se despidieron alegremente. Temari quedo pensando en como le daría a Gaara la noticia que estaba próximo a ser padre. Ella no iba a poner en riesgo la vida y la seguridad de su sobrino. Sabia que su hermano amaba a Matsuri y estaría muy contento de tener un hijo con ella; el estaba viviendo un infierno lejos de ella y le parecía un castigo justo por alejarla. Pero no estaba de acuerdo que Matsuri se llevase lejos al bebe una vez que estuviese mas grandecito, eso no, de ninguna manera. El bebe necesitaba tener cerca a sus padres y esos tontos debían arreglar sus asuntos cuanto antes, si no lo hacían por las suyas ella se encargaría de darles una mano.

* * *

 **SUMIDO EN EL CAOS**

El retorno de Matsuri a la aldea de la arena en lugar de traer calma a la atormentada alma de Gaara, lo tenia arriba de una montaña rusa emocional, algo completamente desconocido para el. Hasta unos pocos meses atrás antes de su romance con Matsuri, todos sus días eran iguales, estaba en total control de sus emociones. Ahora todo era diferente, el era solo una triste marioneta de sus sentimientos que lo tenían hecho trizas.

Ella había regresado poco mas de una semana, si bien no se había acercado a hablar con ella esperando que pasara el frenesí de su examen, la boda, no le había perdido pisada alguna. Por el contrario estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. De sus llamadas telefónicas y mensajes. Sentía que su mundo pendía de un hilo y estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia y en cualquier momento iría por ella, pasando por encima de quien se cruzara por su camino.

Ardía de rabia y los celos de solo pensar que otro ocupaba su lugar en su corazón y que tendría el desparpajo de instalarse a vivir junto a ella en sus narices. Incluso iba a ir junto a ella al matrimonio de Kankuro, una ofensa que el no estaba dispuesto a tolerar y en la primera oportunidad que tuviese lo eliminaría discretamente sin dejar rastro de el. Kankuro trataba inútilmente de hacerle razonar y que eliminar a su rival no era una buena idea; debía luchar por ganar el corazón de Matsuri no buscar eliminar al "otro", pero no estaba en su naturaleza perdonar la vida del ladrón que le estaba robando a su mujer. Esos pensamientos le atormentaban día y noche sin darle descanso, su humor estaba mas agrio que de costumbre.

Se sintió muy feliz por su ascenso, ella era una kunoichi excepcional, todo lo que había logrado era gracias a su esfuerzo personal, ella no era alguien adinerado o con un gran chakra o poseedora de un jutsu sucesorio. Nadie merecía mas que ella ese ascenso, ella era una mujer que no solo era inteligente sino que era perseverante como pocos y su perseverancia estaba dando frutos. Solo le inquietaba que quizás por su nuevo rango ella fuese destinada por el consejo fuera de Suna. Y no estaba dispuesto a tenerla lejos nunca mas, seis meses alejados habían sido y continuaban siendo un autentico infierno para el y contaba los día para que fuese la boda y poder hablar con ella y recuperar el control de ella, no deseaba que ella estuviese bajo el mando directo del consejo, la quería solo para el, en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

Pero lejos el infierno para Gaara (y también para Kankuro) fue la despedida de soltera y baby shower. Ese día pensó que enloquecería de los celos, previo a la fiesta Kankuro lleno el salón donde seria la celebración de micrófonos y de cámaras. Ambos hermanos se sentaron en la sala de su apartamento para ver con lujo de detalles la celebración. Estaban ya instalados para ver lo que sucedía cuando fueron interrumpidos por el Nara y su bebe. El vago apareció en su casa con total descaro, anunciando que venia a ver la celebración de las chicas, dando por obvio lo que los hermanos suponían era su secreto y habían preparado con tanto esmero, el muy caradura les dijo que era mas que obvio que algo habían preparado para espiarlas, de lo contrario jamás esa fiesta se hubiese llevado a cabo, les dijo con toda parsimonia en su cara que "eran muy predecibles".

Se instalaron los tres junto a Shikadai a ver la celebración de las mujeres. Ninguno estaba preparado para ver lo que sucedía. Sencillamente quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la decoración del lugar, parecía que todo giraba en torno al pene, era como si fuese una religión en torno a el y ellas sus devotas mas fieles. Gaara sudo frio cuando se dio cuenta que la fiestita y su decoración había sido íntegramente preparada por Matsuri quien además oficiaba de maestra de ceremonias ataviada con un descarado vestido muy corto de color negro con un escote muy profundo que lucia a la perfección su nueva delantera que sencillamente lo tenia enloquecido por tocarla y sus piernas tan descubiertas lo tenían loco por acariciarlas, al menos se encontraba suelto en su abdomen, ya que si hubiese visto marcada su pequeña cintura no hubiese podido soportar mucho rato sin ir a buscarla, arrastrarla al primer escondite que encontrase y poseerla como la bestia que era.

Los tres machos estaban sorprendidos. Sus mujeres se comportaban como unas pervertidas sin remedio muy lejos de la imagen de mujeres serias que habitualmente proyectaban en publico; no solo era la decoración, también eran comentarios descarados acerca de sus preferencias sexuales, juegos descarados que demostraban sus habilidades amatorias; Temari se empino una banana completa por la boca sin respirar ni hacer arcadas, también dio una demostración de como poner un preservativo sin usar las manos…Nara sudaba frio sintiendo las miradas furibundas de sus cuñados que hasta hace pocos minutos aun veían a su hermana como una niña cándida e inocente…

Al poco rato Kankuro también salió seriamente avergonzado cuando Sari hizo una demostración practica de como se hacia un "dragón"; tomo un trago generoso de jugo y después lo elimino ruidosamente por la nariz, causando risas y toda clases de comentarios jocosos acerca de la "madre dragón" y que su bebe nacería con dolor de cabeza por ser continuamente "golpeado" en ella por la masculinidad de su padre, lo que le causo a Sari que casi se ahogase de la risa, peor aun cuando Matsuri hizo una detallada imitación de los jadeos y gemidos de Kankuro además que se despacho una imitación de Sari comentando el "gran instrumento de Kankuro", recuerdos del lejano tiempo que vivían juntas y que terminaron gracias a la lujuria del par de desvergonzados. Kankuro quería hundirse en su sillón, mientras sentía las miradas burlonas de Gaara y el Nara.

Hasta ese punto de la fiesta, Matsuri había salido bien librada al ser ella la organizadora. Pero de todas formas igual Gaara salió bastante trasquilado al llegar el Karaoke y comenzar las canciones las cuales les cambiaban las letras deliberadamente dándoles "doble sentido" Matsuri eligio "hacer el amor con otro" una cancion viejisima como el mundo pero un clasico de los karaokes femeninos, fue salvajemente coreada por todas las chicas, incluso algunas partes fueron prácticamente aulladas por todas. Mientras escuchaba la letra, Gaara sentía que se hundía en el sillón y la rabia le destilaba por cada poro, mas cuando en el coro en lugar de decir "no es la misma cosa" ella cantaba a rabear "si, si, siiii. Si es la misma cosa, solo cambia la "otra" cosa" mientras todas hacían gestos obscenos con las manos, se sentía traicionado; Temari sabia de su sufrimiento y dolor pero en lugar de enojarse estaba muerta de la risa y celebraba a rabear la intervención de Matsuri. Era tanto su enojo y estado de descontrol que tomo conciencia cuando Kankuro le hablo; alrededor suyo la arena estaba girando en una peligrosa espiral.

Pero aun la humillante fiesta no había terminado, no para los tres intrusos que estaban viendo lo que no debían. Lo peor sin duda fue el momento cuando llegaron los vedetos, regalo de Matsuri para deleite de las festejadas y de las invitadas en general. Llegaron dos guapos muchachos elegidos con pinzas, uno estaba vestido de sacerdote e invitaba a Temari a arrepentirse de sus pecados y que se "arrodillase" y el otro era un enfermero sexy que venia a examinar a Sari. Todas las muchachas estaban enloquecidas y muertas de la risa no dejaban de toquetear y bailar con ellos. Matsuri divertida cuando los presento a la enardecida audiencia femenina, les dio a cada uno de ellos un gran pellizco en el trasero y los nalgueo descaradamente señalandolos como "filete de primera". Gaara nuevamente estaba que explotaba, pero para el aun no había llegado lo peor; después que termino el descarado numero de los bailarines, Temari y Sari dieron las gracias a Matsuri por las encantadoras sorpresas y señalaron que ellas también le tenían un regalo a ella, un gran regalo por su ascenso al alto mando. En ese momento a Gaara se le corto la respiración y a sus acompañantes también. Las chicas le trajeron de regalo un bailarín pelirrojo igual que el, quien comenzó a hacerle un baile muy sensual solo para ella, quien lo miraba sin mover un solo musculo sonrojada de pies a cabeza, mientras el se apretujaba contra su cuerpo y ella no hacia ningun gesto por alejarlo.

Gaara estaba hirviendo de rabia, los celos le impedían pensar con claridad. Tanto que salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo. Kankuro y el Nara lo miraron asustados temerosos que cometiese algún desatino y asesinase al desafortunado bailarin, pero en realidad solo salió de la sala, ya había visto suficiente y necesitaba estar solo y despejarse. Se retiro a solas en una duna, necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

Había sido un tonto sin remedio, había dado por seguro el amor de Matsuri, tanto que no previo que ella pudiese seguir su vida sin el cuando la dejo. A el su reloj se le había detenido, todo su mundo lastimosamente giraba en torno a ella y cuando ella se fue, el había quedado vacío y dando por descontado que ella regresaría, el pediría perdón y todo seria como antes. Pero todo había salido horriblemente mal; ella se había hecho fuerte e independiente y peor aun había otro en su vida, quien ocupaba el lugar que era suyo por derecho y por mas que había investigado cuidadosamente a cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón de desminado no había podido encontrar algún sospechoso o algún rastro de su "enamorado". No pudo evitar llorar amargamente a solas.

Se sentía perdido y confuso, pero por el amor que le tenia a su hermano soporto estoicamente el ensayo del matrimonio y la cena que fueron al día siguiente, estar al lado de ella y no poder tocarla, abrazarla le eran una tortura casi insoportable, le era preferible en esos momentos estar en un combate rodeado de enemigos, que sufrir la tortura de tenerla lejos pero a la vez tan cerca. Ella se veía tan linda, tan mujer. Parecía que había florecido en esos meses lejos de el, se veía sencillamente hermosa, toda una mujer con sus curvas mas definidas y una generosa delantera que moría por acariciar. Mientras bailaba con ella en el ensayo moría por estrujarla y apretar su trasero firme y arrastrarla a la cama o donde fuese. Pero ella ya no le pertenecía, por su propia elección, por su estupidez. Pero de todas maneras el después de la boda hablaría con ella. Aunque ella ya no le correspondiese, el necesitaba sincerarse con ella y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Su desazón aumento aun mas cuando al día siguiente cuando descubrió que ella había salido a primera hora de Suna en tren rumbo a la capital. Con dolor tuvo que reconocer que la había perdido, sin duda ella había ido a juntarse con su novio y lo llevaría a Suna. Tendría que recurrir a su entrenamiento para no expresar emoción alguna aunque por dentro estuviese hecho pedazos.

Estaba en su habitación en su cama, hundido por completo en su depresión (no había ido a la torre bajo la excusa de ayudar en los últimos preparativos de la boda) cuando Kankuro entro corriendo sin tocar y le puso el celular en altavoz. Ahí discutían acaloradamente Sari y Matsuri acerca del viaje tan repentino. Matsuri le dijo a Sari que le contaría la verdad. Gaara se preparo mentalmente para escuchar la mas horrible de las noticias, que amaba a otro. Jamás ni en sus sueños mas delirantes se le habría pasado por la cabeza la revelación que Matsuri le hizo a Sari y Temari quien estaba con ella en ese momento.

Matsuri jamás había estado enamorada de otro hombre, el hombre de quien ella había hablado todo ese tiempo, ese hombre desconocido, que no era un shinobi, tampoco era de Suna y que era muy frágil y no sabia defenderse, ese hombre del que había estado tan celoso, ese hombre era su hijo. Un hijo producto del amor intenso que ambos había compartido desaforadamente durante tres meses. Ella llevaba en su vientre al hijo del amor de los dos. Se apretó la cabeza con sus dos manos muy nervioso con la revelación.

Sintió escalofríos cuando Sari le pregunto por cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazo. No estaba preparado para escuchar su respuesta. Ella tenia 38 semanas y podía parir en cualquier momento según dijo. Y estaba lejos, sola sin protección y según escucho ocupada en el examen y miles de otras cosas no tenia nada preparado para su bebe. Pero lo que termino por derrumbar sus barreras fue el escuchar que ella deseaba irse lejos con su bebe por temor al consejo que podría intentar quitárselo. Claramente ella había perdido la confianza en el y era todo su culpa. Por no dar la pelea al consejo cuando los separaron, por mandarla lejos, por no haber ido hasta allá y pedirle perdón. Ella se había visto sola con su embarazo y como no confiaba en el, lo había evitado por meses y había tomado decisiones drásticas y peligrosas como dar el examen estando embarazada.

Se sintió muy angustiado, ella estaba sola y corría peligro; si algún enemigo de la aldea se enteraba de su estado ella y su bebe serian un blanco fácil. Estaba en franca desesperación, necesitaba encontrarla pronto y cuidarlos. Asegurarse que ella y el bebe se encontraban bien y que no correrían peligro.

Estuvo mucho rato en silencio, impactado por la noticia. Recién tuvo noción de la realidad cuando sintió un cálido abrazo de su hermano y que le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo.

-Felicitaciones hermanito, vas a tener un hijo con la mujer que amas-le dijo Kankuro intentando captar su atención y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ella ya no me ama, no confía en mi. Pero no la quiero perder a ella y a mi hijo, no quiero que crezca solo, los quiero junto a mi- le dijo con tristeza Gaara.

-Si que la has cagado hermanito, pero yo creo que ella aun te ama, además ahora tienen un hijo, ya no es cosa de tomar cada uno su camino, ahora todo debe ser por el pequeñito. Ahora son una familia y deben aprender a funcionar como tal- le dijo Kankuro animándolo a dar la pelea por Matsuri y su hijo.

-Y según tu ¿que debería hacer? ¿tienes algún plan? Yo no se nada de niños, solo he tomado en brazos a bebe Shika-le respondió Gaara.

-Lo primero es preocuparnos de tu hijo. Ya escuchaste a Matsuri, tu hijo no tiene con que vestirse, no tiene una cuna, etc. Hagamos lo que dijo Temari, vamos a elegir sus cosas y después buscaremos las tuyas para que te mudes con ellos- le dijo Kankuro buscando tenerlo ocupado y que no siguiese hundiéndose en el pozo de la amargura.

-¿Mudarme con ellos?-pregunto confuso Gaara.

-Es obvio hermanito, debes estar junto a ellos, Matsuri va a necesitar de toda tu ayuda y tu bebe necesita crecer contigo a su lado. Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Matsuri, ahora debemos apurarnos en encontrar un lugar apropiado para Uds. Tres. Al apartamento al que te ibas a mudar es demasiado pequeño y el de Sari no cumple con los estándares de seguridad para el Kazakage y su familia- dijo Kankuro comenzando a "mover los hilos". Había muy poco tiempo y mucho que planificar y hacer, dentro de pocas horas seria su matrimonio y debía dejar a su hermano encaminado.

-¿Y que propones entonces?- dijo Gaara, encontrándole razón a Kankuro. El había sido descuidado el tiempo que vivió junto a Matsuri en su apartamento, pero ahora con un bebe las cosas eran bien diferentes. No podía exponerlo a el o a Matsuri, debían buscar con urgencia un lugar seguro donde vivir.

-Claro que ya tengo en mente un lugar, pero quiero que lo veas con altura de miras. Se que no te gustara, pero es el lugar mas seguro donde puede vivir la familia del Kazekage. Vamos al apartamento de nuestros padres- le dijo suavemente Kankuro.

-Entiendo el punto y no tenemos tiempo para buscar otro lugar. Vamos al apartamento y revisémoslo- dijo Gaara resignado. Quedaba muy poco tiempo y todo debía estar listo dentro de pocas horas para recibir a Matsuri y esperar la llegada de su bebe.

Fueron al apartamento los dos hermanos con sentimientos encontrados. Para Kankuro era rememorar su infancia, para Gaara era recordar innumerables momentos de rechazo y dolor. Pero era el lugar preciso donde vivir junto a Matsuri y su hijo. El lugar sin duda alguna, era el mas seguro de todo Suna. Después de recorrerlo, dieron orden de trasladar hasta allá las cosas de Gaara que ya habían sido trasladadas a otro apartamento, se pusieron a preparar la cuna, eligieron las ropitas del bebe y con las instrucciones también prepararon los bolsos para el momento que el bebe estuviese listo para nacer.

Los shinobis que estaban de servicio en la torre corrieron de un lado a otro esa noche, moviendo cosas de un lado a otro reorganizando no solo el apartamento, sino que desarmando a otros dos. Todos estaban extrañados y murmuraban que era lo que se traían los hermanos Sabaku no. Si se suponía que Kankuro viviría en el apartamento principal junto con su mujer y su bebe que estaba por nacer, pero ahora estaban trasladando las cosas del Kazekage al apartamento de Yondaime que llevaba lustros cerrado y no solo eso, además estaban preparando todo para recibir a un ¿bebe? Y estaban sacando cosas del apartamento de Sari (la mujer de Kankuro) y las llevaron al apartamento. Todo estaba muy confuso.

La confusión y los rumores aumentaron aun mas cuando el Kazekage y su hermano citaron a todos los ninjas médicos del área obstétrica para una reunión extraordinaria durante la noche. Querían repasar todas las medidas de seguridad para el próximo nacimiento, dijeron. Pero la verdad es que la reunión celebrada a puerta cerrada y bajo estrictas normas de confidencialidad era para informarles que debían organizar todo para el nacimiento dentro de la semana del hijo del jefe de la aldea, que nada debía ser dejado al azar y que todo debía manejarse bajo el mas estricto de los secretos. Ellos estaban pasmados, dos nacimientos tan importantes y tan próximos no eran para tomarse a la ligera, tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer, debían reorganizar los equipos de trabajo y acondicionar otra habitación con todas las medidas de seguridad, era altamente probable que los dos nacimientos ocurriesen al mismo tiempo.

Y no termino ahí, lo siguiente fue juntarse con el ambu. Tuvieron que hacer una reunión extraordinaria para repasar la seguridad de la aldea por la boda, los invitados ya estaban llegando y se les informo que debían proteger a Kojama-Matsuri, quien estaba embarazada del jefe de la aldea y a solo días de parir, se les entrego un estricto plan a seguir. Los miembros del ambu quedaron en shock, muchos de ellos conocían a Matsuri y pocos días atrás ella celebraba el aprobar el examen de ascenso. Sencillamente era una locura por donde se la mirase.

Organizadas las cosas mas urgentes, ya de madrugada casi amaneciendo Kankuro y Gaara se sentaron en su sala a tomar unas cervezas bien frías. Estaban tranquilos disfrutando de sus ultimas horas de soltería y de tranquilidad, dentro de poco comenzaría el frenesí nupcial. Kankuro observaba en silencio a su hermanito a quien la vida se le había puesto patas arriba en un par de horas. El sabia que su hermano estaba pensando en algo que no se atrevía a decir. Después de largo rato en silencio Gaara se animo a hablar.

-¿Y como voy a evitar que ella se vaya con mi hijo?- dijo Gaara preocupado.

-Ya tengo el plan perfecto. Ya lo veras- le respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron tranquilos bebiendo en silencio. Pasara lo que pasara sabían que siempre podrían contar con el otro.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis locos desvarios! de corazon agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y demoras. Espero poder actualizar con mas fluidez y no hacerles esperar tanto. El proximo capitulo se llama "Boda" y en el se resolveran muchas interrogantes, pero no es el fina muajajajaaa.

Gracias infinitas a todas las que dejan review, agregan a seguidos o favoritos. Un gran abrazo de oso, de veritas.

Por ultimo me despido con mi formula, "TODO NOS IMPULSA HACIA ADELANTE, INCLUSO UNA PATADA EN EL CULO"


	7. Boda

BODA

Hola, antes de pasar a la historia quiero darles las gracias por la paciencia por esperar meses por este capitulo. Lo tengo listo desde hace meses pero no pude subirlo por temas estrictamente personales.

Estos últimos meses han sido muy complejos para mi. No ha sido falta de inspiración sino que falta de oportunidad.

Quiero que sepan que las otras historias no están abandonadas, las iré terminando en la medida que pueda actualizar.

Espero les guste esta entrega

* * *

RETORNO

Matsuri estaba muy ansiosa, después de confesarles a Sari y Temari su embarazo, los nervios que no había experimentado con anterioridad le habían invadido por completo. Y casi no había podido dormir la noche previa a su retorno a Suna, pensado como y en que momento durante la fiesta le daría la noticia a Gaara. No sabía si aprovechar mientras Sari y Kankuro decían sus votos en el altar, así rodeados de gente él estaría obligado a solo escuchar y no podría decirle nada hiriente. O bien decírselo de forma "descuidada" tipo _"estoy embarazada de ti y tengo nueve meses, ¿me puedes alcanzar la sal?"_ o decírselo mientras bailasen el vals junto con los novios, porque estaría obligado a escucharla hasta el fin, no podría decirle nada feo y después ella podría emprender una rápida retirada sin que se viese mal.

Así después de devanarse los sesos con mil ideas (una peor que la otra) y muy mal dormida llego a las 4 am a la estación para tomar el tren que le llevaría de regreso a Suna.

Le sorprendió ver la estación con tanto movimiento a esa hora, normalmente estaba prácticamente desocupada, se sorprendió más aún cuando detecto a al menos dos equipos de ninjas de la arena custodiando la estación, cuando los invitados en su mayoría ya se encontraban en la aldea desde hace al menos un par de días, no le dio mucha más atención y supuso que era por los invitados algo rezagados de otras aldeas que iban en viaje a Suna.

Subió al tren rogando lograr dormir un poco y se acomodó en el estrecho asiento de clase turista (tercera clase) que había comprado a las apuradas apenas llego a la capital; fue imposible conseguir un mejor asiento, ya todos estaban vendidos con anticipación. Afortunadamente era pequeña pero aun así su vientre voluminoso quedaba algo atascado, el asiento casi no se reclinaba y el espacio para estirar sus piernas era prácticamente nulo; rogaba que sus pies no se hinchasen mucho o de lo contrario no podría ponerse sus zapatos especialmente escogidos para la ocasión.

Con impaciencia y desesperación por dormir un poco más, vio como los ninjas pasaron controlando con total parsimonia y lentitud a cada uno de los pasajeros que se dirigían a Suna. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, con malestar y desgano les entrego su documentación, esperando que se fueran de una vez para poder cerrar sus ojos. Pero en lugar de eso, los ninjas le llamaron a viva voz despejando abruptamente su modorra y le señalaron que debía cambiarse inmediatamente de vagón, ellos le ayudaron a salir con cuidado del asiento estrecho y a llevar sus cosas. Los siguió sin mucho entusiasmo y casi arrastrando los pies por el desgano que tenia; supuso que por ser una ninja le correspondía viajar junto a sus camaradas, ni siquiera sospechaba la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Quedo con la boca abierta y solo pudo decir ¡guau!. Era el vagón que habitualmente usaban los ricos y famosos o las autoridades, no alguien tan corriente como ella. Les dijo a los Shinobis que debía haber un error y ellos dijeron que solo estaban cumpliendo órdenes. Ella no le dio muchas vueltas, entre volver al asiento incómodo y estrecho o disfrutar del cómodo y lujoso vagón no había que mucho que pensar.

Quedo gratamente sorprendida cuando le trajeron leche y frutas frescas para desayunar y una taza humeante de café descafeinado con la que había comenzado a soñar desde que había llegado a la estación, después se acomodó para dormir en un cómodo y gigantesco sofá de tres cuerpos que había ahí, con una almohada y una manta que le llevaron los Shinobis que al parecer estaban al pendiente de sus necesidades. Mientras se dejaba arrullar por el tren y su movimiento, Matsuri se sentía muy agradecida de tantas atenciones, pero de todas formas pensó que Temari estaba exagerando mucho, sin siquiera sospechar quien había dado orden de cuidarla en el viaje había sido Gaara.

No se dio cuenta cuando llego a Suna, pero el proceso de bajar del tren fue igual que cuando la cambiaron de vagón, Shinobis le ayudaron a bajar y a trasladar su equipaje. En lugar de dejarle ir al apartamento le escoltaron al hotel donde sería la ceremonia matrimonial, sin dejarle sola por siquiera un instante. Ahí se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día; quedo instalada en una suite enorme que tenía una cama gigantesca y cómoda, la más grande que había visto hasta ese momento. Se desplomo en la cama para disfrutar de su suavidad y se disponía a dormir una necesaria y reponedora siesta, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar algo mal humorada por la interrupción.

Se sorprendió cuando en la puerta se encontró a dos ninjas médicos que sin ser invitados entraron a su habitación y sin mucha ceremonia le señalaron que venían a examinarla para asegurarse que ella y su bebe se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Matsuri no estaba muy feliz, las chicas se estaban pasando de la raya invadiendo su privacidad, no tenía planes de ir a controlarse en el hospital hasta después de la fiesta, cuando Gaara ya estuviese al tanto del bebe. Pero no había forma de evadir el examen teniendo a dos médicos instalados en su habitación, quienes la revisaron minuciosamente, así como los exámenes e informes que ella traía de la capital; después de la revisión concluyeron que ambos estaban muy saludables y confirmaron que bebe estaba listo para nacer en cualquier momento. Le dieron toda clase de recomendaciones a Matsuri y las indicaciones precisas de donde ir y a quien debía de avisar en caso de iniciar el trabajo de parto, ya que nada debía quedar al azar, debía seguir una minuciosa pauta que le entregaron donde incluso estaba señalada la habitación que ocuparía en el hospital.

Después que se fueron, finalmente pudo tomar una larga siesta y pronto ya era hora de prepararse para la boda de Sari y Kankuro.

Se vistió y maquillo con cuidado, ya que quería estar radiante en la boda de Sari y después partió hacia la suite donde estaba vistiéndose la novia para acompañarle en sus últimas horas de soltería.

* * *

AMIGAS

Cuando llego, Sari ya estaba lista enfundada en su vestido de novia que era muy favorecedor: un vestido color champaña de escote reina Ana con el torso bordado de pedrería de corte imperio, bajo él se abría una amplia falda de gasa de seda que caía en suaves capas, que destacaba su vientre ya muy crecido tanto que parecía en cualquier momento nacería su bebe; tenia bordados de pedrería en el ruedo que seguían el mismo patrón que el torso, su largo cabello había sido dejado suelto y delicadamente rizado en las puntas y estaba coronada con una hermosa diadema y un delicado velo corto completaba su tenida que le hacían lucir sencillamente hermosa, por supuesto que sus zapatos de novia eran a tono con el vestido, pero como se encontraba en un estado muy avanzado del embarazo esos eran unas cómodas ballerinas.

Estaba acompañada por Temari quien también estaba muy elegante, enfundada en un traje largo de seda color violeta oscuro de línea A y un favorecedor y profundo escote en V que llegaba cerca de su ombligo que sin duda dejaría a su marido pidiendo agua (y que le facilitaría la tarea de amamantar a su bebe según la excusa que invento por si sus hermanos le reclamaban por mostrar "mucho") debía sacarle partido a su nueva delantera cortesía de la lactancia materna, completaba su oufit con sus rubios cabellos recogidos en un sencillo moño bajo, unos aretes largos y unos tacones altos de 12 cm. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue sin duda Matsuri; cuando entro a la habitación fue toda una sorpresa para sus amigas; ella estaba vestida en un elegante traje de organza de seda, bordado de color burdeos; un strapless con escote corazón que cubría con recato a sus "amigas" (que había lucido con total descaro las semanas anteriores) también de corte imperio y tenía un cinturón de pedrería plateado que la ceñía por su parte más delgada y por primera vez la vieron luciendo su pequeña pero innegable pancita de embarazada, la falda del vestido se le ceñía como un guante terminando en varias capas que se superponían vaporosas y era imposible negar esa panza que aparentaba como mucho ser de seis meses y no de nueve como realmente estaba, completaba su atuendo con zapatos de baile plateados con tacones de 8 cm a tono con su cinturón, sus cabellos estaban peinados en un moño desordenado que destacada su delicado cuello y la curva de sus senos . Sari y Temari al verla no pudieron evitar dar grititos de sorpresa, una cosa era saberla embarazada, pero ver su pancita ya era otra cosa y sentir moverse al bebe ya fue demasiada emoción.

Al contemplarse las tres tan elegantes no pudieron evitar las lágrimas, por más que se esforzaban por no arruinar el maquillaje que se había aplicado con tanto esmero, pero era un cumulo de emociones y sobretodo mucha alegría. Matsuri y su vientre que por primera vez lucia sin tapujos habían capturado la atención, ella se sintió muy feliz cuando por primera vez fue acariciado por manos que no era las suyas. Murieron de la risa haciendo apuestas acerca de quién sería él bebe que nacería primero: el de Sari se estaba haciendo de rogar y el de Matsuri, por el contrario, tenía mucho apuro por nacer, o quizás nacerían al mismo tiempo…

Era muy gracioso ver a las tres, próximas a una boda comportándose como tres niñas pequeñas en lugar de las adultas que se suponían que eran. Solo faltaba Yukata para que las chicas estuviesen completas, pero lamentablemente la boda había coincidido con una misión de encubierto que se había alargado de forma inoportuna a ultima hora.

* * *

HERMANOS

Unas habitaciones más allá el novio se encontraba listo y dispuesto para renunciar a su soltería de forma oficial y definitiva. Estaba en compañía de Gaara quien también estaba listo para la ceremonia, pero definitivamente estaba mucho más nervioso e impaciente que el novio, se daba vueltas por la habitación y miraba constantemente el reloj. Quedo aún más nervioso cuando los ninjas médicos le confirmaron lo avanzado del embarazo de Matsuri y que estaba próxima a dar a luz en cualquier momento; ellos también le repasaron, las señales que le hacían saber que el trabajo de parto se había iniciado y que era lo que debían de hacer. Gaara estaba muy nervioso, si fuese otra la circunstancia y no el matrimonio de Kankuro, habría secuestrado a Matsuri y le hubiese obligado a quedarse con el todo el tiempo para poder cuidar de ella y de su hijo y estarían tranquilos a solas lejos de extraños. Pero debía controlarse, ese día no se trataba de Matsuri o de él, era el de día de Kankuro y Sari, debía ser paciente y sobretodo no seguir arruinando más las cosas con Matsuri.

Kankuro estaba muy tranquilo, se sentía muy seguro del paso que estaba dando. En realidad, el paso lo había dado meses atrás cuando fueron a vivir juntos con Sari, la boda era oficializar el paso dado y darle el estatus que le correspondía a Sari; en Suna la gente aún era muy conservadora y el casarse era algo casi obligatorio en alguien de su rango, más si estaba casi a punto de convertirse en padre. Pero igual quedaban algunas mariposas rebeldes que se paseaban por su estómago; normalmente no era el centro de atención, estaba acostumbrado a ser el hermano de, pero ahora junto a Sari serian todo el centro de atención y no podía evitar cierta incomodidad. Pero no dejaba de causarle gracia el estado de total perturbación en el que se encontraba Gaara, absolutamente nervioso, inquieto, parecía que haría un agujero en el piso de la habitación. Se preguntó cómo sería si el novio fuese Gaara y no el. Quien no conociese bien a Gaara pensaría que solo estaba aburrido ya que su rostro a la mayoría era totalmente inexpresivo, pero el sabía interpretar la chispa en sus ojos y el rictus en su boca además de otros mínimos gestos, señales inequívocas que estaba muy nervioso.

-Vamos cálmate, ya falta poco. Pronto podrás estar junto a ella. Mejor piensa que le dirás cuando la veas- le dijo Kankuro intentando tranquilizarlo y que los nervios de Gaara no terminase haciendo estragos en él.

Unos toques en la puerta y Shikamaru les vino a avisar que los invitados estaban comenzando a llegar, ya era hora el que novio y su padrino fuesen a la capilla para saludar a los invitados.

* * *

MOMENTOS PREVIOS

El hotel tenía unos hermosos jardines desérticos: hermosas variedades de cactus de todos los tipos y tamaños, colas de zorro, lavandas, y especies nativas más grandes como algarrobos, pimientos y laureles de flor que además de brindar sombra alegraban el lugar, además de zonas de sombraderos y pequeños cursos de agua que además de brindar riego a las plantas alegraban la vista de los pasajeros. Completaban los jardines bancas de mármol en bruto sin pulir y piedras de quarzo estratégicamente puestas que destacaban la flora del lugar.

Las mujeres solteras que se encontraban en el lugar no podían evitar lamentarse. Los dos hermanos Sabaku No se veían sencillamente espectaculares vestidos iguales de levita y pantalón azul con su respectivo chaleco claro y su corbata a juego. Siempre todas estaban babeando tras Gaara, pero ahora al ver a Kankuro sin su pintura en la cara y elegantemente vestido, se lamentaban jamás haberle intentado hincarle el diente y claramente ya era muy tarde, si estaba esperando que llegase su prometida para hacerla su esposa. Afortunadamente pensaron ellas, Gaara había roto meses atrás con su novia y aun se encontraba disponible, sin ponerse de acuerdo todas concluyeron que ese día harían su mejor esfuerzo por conquistarlo. Y los viejos del consejo que por cortesía habían sido invitados en su totalidad junto a sus familias también se disponían a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por conseguir que Gaara se fijase en sus hijas que convengamos eran más feas que quirquinchos o gatos mojados. Dentro de poco rato todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

La ceremonia se celebraría en los jardines del hotel donde se había acondicionado una pequeña capilla para la ocasión. A pesar de los muchos invitados no solo de la aldea, sino que también de lugares muy lejanos, Sari y Kankuro le imprimieron un toque íntimo y familiar, la decoración era muy acogedora.

Las bancas de piedra habían sido puestas mirando hacia el altar creando el ambiente de una capilla donde al frente estaba un pequeño altar decorado con coloridas flores propias del desierto, las siemprevivas o nomeolvides donde se encontraban los anillos y el acta de matrimonio, cerrando el altar a ambos lados habían sido puestos unos cactus de 2, 5 mt. El camino que quedaba entre ambas bancas, estaba bordeado por quarzo y antorchas de 1 mt. de altura serian encendidas en el momento cuando la novia llegase.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron en sus lugares, Shikamaru le aviso a Temari que ya era hora. La novia y sus acompañantes se aprestaban a llegar.

* * *

CEREMONIA

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la vida para Kankuro y Gaara esperando a la novia y sus acompañantes. El jardín del hotel estaba lleno de conversaciones y risas. Pero cuando llegan la novia y sus acompañantes, todo enmudeció. Era tal el silencio que podría haberse escuchado hasta una aguja caer al piso.

Sari llego caminando con cuidado hasta la capilla, en compañía de Temari y Matsuri. Sari era huérfana y no tenía parientes, de modo que Matsuri seria quien la entregaría a Kankuro en el altar. Cuando las vieron llegar y comenzar a entrar por el pasillo principal de la capilla, todos enmudecieron. Kojama Matsuri, la madrina estaba evidentemente embarazada, algo totalmente insólito si se tomaba en cuenta que pocos días atrás había dado el examen de ingreso al alto mando, todos en ese lugar comenzaron a hacer conjeturas acerca de quién era el padre del niño.

Kankuro y Gaara también estaban sin palabras, claro que por diferentes motivos. Kankuro estaba muy emocionado de ver tan bonita a Sari, desde ese momento oficialmente su mujer. Y Gaara sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de la emoción, ya no importaba nada, Matsuri su Matsuri al fin estaba viniendo hacia él, y traía en su vientre hinchado a su pequeño hijo, el resultado de su amor desaforado. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa como hasta ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Matsuri le entrego a Sari a Kankuro y le abrazo, él le correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio con cuidado su vientre. Ella solo le sonrió. Unos pasos más atrás Gaara humeaba de los celos, él debía ser el primero en acariciar a su hijo y Kankuro le había ganado la partida. Después de entregar a Sari debía de ubicarse en la primera banca junto a Gaara, quien solicito le tendió su mano y ella se tomó de su brazo tomando asiendo a su lado, sin soltarse. Ambos estaban ajenos a la ceremonia y estaban perdidos mirando los ojos del otro. Gaara no se contuvo las ganas y poso su mano en el vientre de Matsuri acariciándolo con cuidado a los ojos de quien quisiese mirar, ella le tomo la mano y la guio al sitio donde su bebe estaba en esos momentos pateando con energía.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla y emotiva. Baki el antiguo maestro de los Sabaku No, fue quien la oficio. Pronto Kankuro y Sari eran marido y mujer. Matsuri no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedeciesen ya que eran demasiadas emociones juntas, la boda de Sari y la cercanía con Gaara le habían hecho estragos.

La fiesta la hicieron en los salones del hotel, todo estaba saliendo conforme a lo planificado. Matsuri estaba muy feliz y con todas sus letras, aunque le era incomodo soportar tantas miradas indiscretas y toda clase de susurros en su presencia. No sabía cuánto rato más podría soportar sin decirle la verdad que se estaba atascando en su garganta a Gaara. Pero no eso no impedía que se estuviese divirtiendo y mucho junto con Sari y Temari. Aprovecho de bailar animadamente junto a ellas, con bebe Shika. Claro que Kankuro alarmado puso fin al baile por temor a que se desencadenasen cualquiera de los dos partos en un momento tan inoportuno. Gaara se acercó e invito a Matsuri a sentarse junto a él, lo que desencadeno una nueva y más intensa ola de rumores.

Finalmente llegó el momento de tirar el ramo y la liga por parte de los novios. "Casualmente" el ramo llego a las manos de una cansada Matsuri que se había quedado sentada en su lugar, mientras todas las demás solteras corrían tras Sari en busca del tan anhelado ramo. Unos traviesos hilos de chakra salieron desde los dedos del novio depositando el tan codiciado ramo en sus manos.

En cuanto a la liga, fue aún más evidente su adjudicación. Kankuro aún no terminaba de hacer el gesto de lanzarla cuando fue atrapada por la arena y Gaara la reclamaba como suya. De acuerdo a la tradición ellos serían los próximos en contraer matrimonio. Todo el salón enmudeció cuando Gaara se acercó a Matsuri y le tomo de la mano y le invito a ponerse de pie junto a el. Les dijo que tenían un importante anuncio que hacer; los viejos del consejo comenzaron a sudar frio.

-Esta es la fiesta de mi hermano y de Sari y no es nuestra intención distraer la atención de los novios, hoy es su día. Solo les quiero anunciar que dentro de muy poco Matsuri y yo formaremos nuestra propia familia. Vamos a ser padres de un hermoso varón dentro de unos días, solo les queríamos compartir nuestra alegría y hacer un anuncio oficial de la llegada de nuestro primer hijo- les dijo un Gaara muy feliz y emocionado. Jamás hasta ese momento nadie fuera de su familia le había visto con los ojos tan brillantes y llenos de alegría..

En el salón comenzaron de forma frenética toda clase de rumores, era evidente que la relación supuestamente fallida entre el Kazekage y Matsuri había dado un "fruto" y se iban a dar una nueva oportunidad. Los viejos del consejo estaban en ascuas; todos sus planes se encontraban en la basura. Viendo como la fiesta estaba degenerando en un caos de murmuraciones nada disimuladas, Temari rápidamente tomo el control de la situación atrayendo la atención de los invitados:

-Quiero hacer un brindis por mis dos hermanos y mis queridas cuñadas, que dentro de una semana me convertirán en tía de dos preciosos niños y Shikadai tendrá no uno, sino dos primos para jugar. En verdad me alegro y mucho que hayan elegido a dos mujeres tan dulces y pacientes para ser sus compañeras- brindo Temari saliendo al paso de la situación. Los invitados sin excepción estaban en shock. Ya no era una sospecha, el hijo de Matsuri lo era también de Gaara.

Al ver llegar a Matsuri con su vientre de embarazada, pensaron sería una gestación de pocas semanas concebida en su periplo lejos de Suna. Por lo mismo hacían toda clase de conjeturas acerca de la paternidad del niño, a pesar que desde su llegada al matrimonio Gaara había dado toda clase de señales dejando en claro su vínculo con ella y el hijo que esperaba. Los viejos del consejo se sentían atrapados en su propia trampa. Todas sus maquinaciones no habían dado el resultado esperado, por el contrario, ella había ocultado celosamente su embarazo y ahora de la forma en que Gaara había dado a conocer la noticia, su matrimonio era simplemente un mero trámite administrativo, cosa de ir y firmar un libro. Ella era oficialmente su mujer con todas las letras.

Y las solteras, ese era otro tema. Ellas comenzaron a llorar y a abrazarse sin control como si en lugar de estar en un matrimonio estuviesen en un funeral. Y ciertamente así era, sin estar aún casado, Gaara oficialmente dejaba de pertenecer a las filas de los solteros codiciables y acosables, ahora era un hombre de familia. Temari y Sari no pudieron evitar reír abiertamente con la ridícula escena.

* * *

A SOLAS

Ajeno a todo el barullo dejado tras de su publica declaración de paternidad, Gaara tomó delicadamente a Matsuri de la mano y la guio hasta la suite. La notaba cansada por la forma acelerada en que respiraba y porque caminaba con dificultad con esos tacos muy inapropiados para una embarazada (recordó que en su condición Temari siempre andaba con zapatos bajos muy cómodos).

Al llegar a la habitación la instalo con cuidado en la cama y le quito los molestos zapatos y contemplo sus pies hinchados y sin que ella se lo pidiese comenzó a masajearlos para aliviar en algo la molestia que sentía.

Matsuri estaba en estado catatónico sin lograr articular palabra. Días pensando y pensando que decir y al final sin mediar nada, Gaara había soltado la sopa en público. No podía aun dar crédito a sus oídos, él había hablado de formar una familia, estaba orgulloso de ser padre. Se preguntaba si se había golpeado la cabeza o se había quedado dormida y pronto despertaría de tan agradable sueño. El tacto de sus firmes dedos masajeando sus dedos, su adolorido arco y sus gordos tobillos de embarazada estaban eliminando cualquier intento de pensamiento lógico y una por meses adormecida lujuria estaba despertando en su afiebrada piel, deseaba con desespero tenerlo dentro suyo en ese mismo instante.

Mientras ella se derretía los sesos tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo, Gaara no estaba perdiendo el tiempo y había abandonado sus pies y ahora sus manos están masajeando suave y de forma ascendente sus piernas y su arena le estaba ayudando a quitarle ese molesto vestido y su ropa interior que fueron rápidamente descartados en el piso de la habitación. Sabía que no era correcto en su estado y que estaba convertido en todo un pervertido, pero estaba desesperado. Necesitaba saber que ella aun le correspondía con el mismo ardor que el sentía en su interior.

Matsuri se recupero de su estado catatónico y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre la gran y suave cama en completa desnudez mientras Gaara acariciaba con cuidado sus hinchados labios mayores solo empleando sus pulgares, mientras su arena hacia lo propio en sus grandes pechos que ya no eran redondos, ahora eran dos grandes y maduras frutas maduras, tensos y llenos con sus pezones crecidos y oscurecidos, con sus pezones erectos y endurecidos que le llegaban a doler de la anticipación. Su arena también propinaba suaves pero efectivas caricias sobre su vientre y su bebé se movía suavemente complacido con el trato que estaba recibiendo .

Pero sin dudarlo lo que más la excito fue ver la mirada cargada de deseo de Gaara, a quien parecía no importarle lo gorda y deforme que se encontraba y parecía a punto de devorarla. Y ella moría por tenerlo dentro suyo una vez más, sin pensar en mañana o en la conveniencia. Se dejó inundar por el placer y cerró sus ojos y ya sin poner resistencia se rindió al placer que estaba recibiendo de Gaara. Y reclamo sus labios con desesperación para invadir con gula su boca enroscando su lengua con la de él, mientras buscaba con desespero el acariciar su miembro endurecido. La arena una vez más hizo lo suyo y en segundos él estuvo tan desnudo como ella.

El ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos de Matsuri y el hambre que ella tenía de él, disiparon en Gaara todas las dudas que había albergado en las últimas semanas: Ella era suya como él también le pertenecía a ella en cuerpo y alma. Y se lo demostraría en ese mismo instante.

Después de corresponder su fogoso beso, Gaara descendió besando delicadamente su cuello, hasta llegar al hueco que se forma entre sus dos pechos, ahí le paso delicadamente la lengua y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su prácticamente borrado ombligo, de ahí bajo hasta su ya hinchada y húmeda entrepierna. Le separo las piernas con cuidado indicándole que las sostuviera flexionadas a ambos lados. Entonces acerco delicadamente su nariz como un perro, para oler su delicada esencia. Separo ambos labios mayores con sus dedos y con su pulgar derecho comenzó a rozar su clítoris mientras que con su lengua comenzó a recorrer con gula sus pliegues, hasta comenzar a penetrarla con su lengua, sin dejar de estimular a su ya hinchado clítoris.

Matsuri estaba en éxtasis, meses en la más absoluta castidad le estaban pasando factura, parecía imposible poder contener tanto placer, pronto su cuerpo exploto de placer y ella fue incapaz de contener sus gemidos. Gaara sonrió complacido y gateo sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre. Ella le llamo con sus brazos y le recibió gustosa con nuevos y ardientes besos, ella tomo su erección que era dolorosamente dura y la acaricio con cuidado, pronto cambiaron de posiciones y ella se posiciono sobre él y su erección y lo monto vigorosamente, mientras el con una mano la sujetaba de su glúteo derecho y con la izquierda pellizcaba su pezón para estimularlo a la par que mordisqueaba al otro. Pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en el más intenso de los orgasmos. Se acomodaron abrazados de costado, en la cama dejando espacio suficiente para no aplastar al bebe dentro de la pancita de Matsuri.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, agotados por tantas emociones. No era necesario decir nada más, entre ellos dos las palabras estaban de sobra; ya eran uno solo y pronto vendría su pequeño para completar su familia.

* * *

Hasta aquí esta entrega. Espero que les haya gustado.

Una vez mas les pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar.

Muchos besos virtuales por sus lecturas, nunca viene mal un review, pero con saber que lo leyeron me doy por satisfecha.

Estoy atenta a sus comentarios, tomatazos, etc. Recuerden que "todo me es útil incluso una patada en el culo".

La siguiente historia en ser actualizadas es "Agridulce día de la madre", los finales de: "cuidado con lo que deseas", "regalo insperado" y que quizás muy pronto venga una nueva historia en camino.

Abrazos virtuales y nos leemos.


End file.
